Acqua e Cielo: Water and Sky
by Gentle Breezes
Summary: A series of small vignettes about Akari and Akatsuki, and the relationship that they share. Contains almost alarming amounts of fluff and absolutely no dirt. Now featuring an additional chapter "Speciale"!
1. Capitolo Uno

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Aria or it's preceding (and maybe not too well known?) manga called "Aqua", I don't own the anime, and I don't own any of the characters. If I _did_, I would be so happy! ...But I don't. U_U Kozue Amano is responsible for their creation.

* * *

_**I. One Life, One Meeting **_

The very first time he met and talked to her it was for practically no reason. He could have hired any other undine that day, but he chose her because she had really long bangs, thinking to himself: "how the heck does a girl grow her hair like that?" He felt the urge to pull them, figuring he'd never see a girl with "pigtails" that long ever again.

To be sure, it led to a lifetime of interesting situations and much happiness.

...But really, his decision had made absolutely _no sense_.

_**II. Happy **_

When anyone is with Akari, happiness isn't just happiness anymore. It's as if she takes the definition of the word from the dictionary and throws it out, rewriting it to mean a smorgasbord of other things, herself included. And because she seemed to define an almost non-human sort of joy, Akatsuki despised her and treasured her for it, even when they were just friends.

_**III. Salamander **_

He's the strong, talented Akatsuki-san, Salamander of Ukijima. He takes his job seriously even if some people think he's just full of hot air. After maintaining the weather for a full day and then going home to rest, he usually thinks about how Alicia might be smiling because of the good weather. But lately, all he can think about is Momiko and that stupid smile she wears no matter what type of weather there is. So eventually, it gets to be that every day he goes to work he thinks of her first, and how she's probably happy even when he screws up the atmosphere with the occasional mistake.

_**IV. Names **_

To her friends, she was "Akari-chan" or "Akari".

To others, she was simply "undine-san".

Later she would be known as "Aquamarine-san", or "Aquamarine-sama", much to Akatsuki's amusement.

To her trainee and other young undines she was "Akari-senpai."

And to Akatsuki and Akatsuki only, she was most always "Momiko." Although she often insisted she was not Momiko, she didn't once get angry at him and tell him to stop. For this, he felt a certain distinction from the rest.

After all, she was _his_ Momiko.

_**V. Non-Perishable**_

She's shorter than him, smaller than him and quite skinny. She seems almost like a porcelain doll ready to break, and realizing this makes him keep a closer eye on her. That is, until he sees her gondola in action. Out on the open water of the harbor a large ferry takes a wrong turn and heads straight for her. But with one flick of the wrist, she carries her boat to safety in a flurry of waving hair and determined eyes. As he watches the whole thing happen, he's never been happier to be proven wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Heehee~! I had fun doing these! There is some Akari x Akatsuki stuff on this site, but surprisingly enough there isn't a lot. So, this is my contribution.

My original plan had been to do a "50 Prompts" kind of thing, but some of them seemed too long to be thrown together as prompts, while others seemed too short to be vignettes that I could list as a single chapter. Thus, the format you see before you! (It may change, but I doubt it...) This chapter was written from Akatsuki's point of view, and it may stay that way for the others. I figured I might as well, since the mangas and most of the anime were told from Akari's point of view.

**FYI:**

**Momiko**: Akatsuki's nickname for Akari. It basically means "pigtails" or "sideburns".

**Salamander**: The title of a person who maintains Aqua's weather from the floating islands. Also, if you have not read the manga "Aqua", you should. It's very good, and some of the vignette material comes from/will be coming from it.

I wrote the chapter titles and overall title in Italian as a nod to the elements of Italian culture in the series. I'm pretty sure I've got the title right, but if I don't please tell me.

Other than that, I hope you enjoy these! There will be more chapters coming in the near future, as I have pre-written some of these. Comments/critiques are most welcome!


	2. Capitolo Due

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Kozue Amano does. I'm just writing all the fluff.

* * *

_**VI. Magnet **_

After spending so much time with her, he begins to think that the happy moments in Akari's life aren't so much due to the fact that she works to find them, but rather that they just gravitate towards her. And he also begins to think that maybe he's lucky, despite her tendency to say strange things, to be included in her magnetism with everyone else she knows.

_**VII. Relaxation **_

Regardless of appearance and attitude, Akatsuki rarely has time to relax. He's on Ukijima most of the time working, and on his days off he usually walks around the city without stopping, as if he's afraid to stand still and not be in the bustle of humanity.

Whenever he's off he visits Aria Company to see if he can gaze upon Alicia and tease Akari, and this particular time he receives a windfall. Akari offers him a free ride since she has to run errands, and he takes her up on her offer. She takes him to several places at the speed of a turtle, but points out beautiful things that he's never noticed, despite having walked by them at least a thousand times.

After all her errands are done, she takes him to a little corner of the city one can get to on foot, but he's never seen it before. It's a beautiful place with trees and just a few people. They both sit in her gondola, the atmosphere unrestrained and void of tension even though they barely have anything to say. For the first time in a while, the Salamander is perfectly alright with the stillness and the quiet.

No matter how many times he's tried, he absolutely cannot get back to that place unless Akari takes him there.

_**VIII. Lovely **_

It's rather ridiculous how she manages to look nice in everything. In fact, he theorized that she could probably wear a plain T-shirt and jeans and still look lovely. It really bothers him that he's started thinking about this more lately, as it's distracting him from Alicia-san and all her splendor. He ultimately decides to test his theory so he can get his wondering out of the way for good, and pays a visit to the Single undine on his next day off.

"Don't you ever wear jeans?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Eh? Well…not usually. I always have to wear my uniform."

"Today's your day off, right? I've never seen Momiko wear jeans."

"I am not Momiko! And I have worn jeans. I am now." She walked out from behind the company counter to back up her statement.

Well, at least his theory had been proven.

...But he'd just screwed himself over.

Crap.

_**IX. Canzone **_

She can sing, but she doesn't do it often. Even Aika and Alice haven't heard her sing more than twice. So when he casually asks her one day to do canzone for him expecting her to refuse and she agrees, he knows he should take it seriously. She looks a bit nervous, but he grins and promises her he won't laugh hard.

Despite his soft teasing, she actually keeps her promise, and as they tour Neo-Venezia she sings a simple but very haunting melody that makes people turn their heads. She's no Athena-san, but she is what she is, and that is: amazing. When she's finished, he can't really do much except stare along with Aria-sachou, and she almost misinterprets his silence for distaste until he says:

"...See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oooh, I hope I'm doing this right! It's a little hard to write about Akatsuki, considering he didn't show up in the manga/anime as much as Akari or her friends. I apologize if he's a bit out of character.

**FYI:**

**Undine: **A female gondolier in the series.

**Single: **An undine at the intermediate level who wears a single glove. This is just above a **Pair**, a beginner undine who wears 2 gloves, and just below a **Prima**, who wears no gloves and is allowed to take on customers.

**Canzone: **Literally means "song" in Italian. In the story of "Aria", an undine must be proficient in etiquette, rowing, and canzone to become a good Prima.

More chapters to come! Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!


	3. Capitolo Tre

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Kozue Amano made all the characters in Aria, not me. I just commandeered them for these vignettes.

* * *

_**X. Cold **_

Winter time was always beautiful, but he'd never thought of it as particularly special. He froze, it snowed, end of story. Akari on the other hand loved it, along with every season, despite the fact that she was from Earth, relishing the unpredictable cold and snowflakes that came with the current season. Usually her company uniform sufficed, but today was a little colder than usual.

"Hawawawawa."

"Momiko, are you cold?"

"A little," she says, rubbing her arms to warm up.

"The cold must be taking the will to fight out of you. You just let me call you 'Momiko' without complaining."

"It doesn't really matter," she says, her teeth chattering. "Let's just find a warm place to go. ...Ah?" Her shoulders shrug upwards as something lands over her eyes. "Akatsuki-san...this is your coat."

"Yes, it is."

"You'll freeze!"

"We're both freezing as it is. Wear it until we find a place to warm up." He sees her face light up and tries to keep a straight face. He fails. "Just wear it, Momiko."

_**XI. Rowing **_

It had all started when everyone was gathered together for lunch. Aika talked with Al about how he actually rowed quite well for not coming to the surface often, and the conversation turned towards gondolas. The casual question of whether Akatsuki could row came up, and he was unable to dodge answering. Akari decided she'd teach him, and he thought it was a complete waste of time until she stood beside him and carefully adjusted his hands around the oar with her own tiny fingers. After that, no matter how many times he fell off, he was still willing, and still smiling.

_**XII. Appearance**_

She always gives thought to her appearance, and it pays off when she goes through the day feeling cute and pretty. He, on the other hand, pays little attention to his own. He wears pretty much the same thing all the time, and doesn't feel the need to make a big deal out of it or vary his appearance, save for the addition of a scarf in colder weather. So when it's summer and he's walking around without his baggy coat on, arms exposed along with his fitted green shirt, he doesn't understand why all of a sudden Akari's eyeing him strangely with a little pink in her cheeks. "Must be the heat," he mutters to himself as they go off in search of gelato.

_**XIII. Envy is a Ponytail**_

"What's with the sour face?"

Akatsuki turned to find Aika standing next to him, a hand on her hip. "None of your business, Gachapen!"

"Oho. Is someone you don't like eyeing Akari?" she asked, her smile going to a smirk.

"It's not like that!" he nearly shouted with a pink face. Aika seemed somewhat less than convinced.

Then she perked up and pointed abruptly. "Oh! Is that Akari? Who's that young man with her?"

"WHERE?" the Salamander raged, turning only to find an empty waterway. His face shot up from pink to red.

"I think I've proven my point, Ponytail."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm pretty sure Akatsuki can't row because he's always on Ukijima. It would funny to watch him try though. Oh, and I know "Appearance" is a bit of a stretch. Akari saw Akatsuki without his coat off during Festa del Bócolo. He didn't really walk around like that through the rest of the day though. Ah well.

**FYI:**

**Earth: **In the manga "Aqua", it's explained that on Earth the weather is modified to be convenient all the time, and is comfortable all year around. Akari says she loves Neo-Venezia for the sole reason that nothing is convenient, and you get to do everything yourself along with the unpredictability of things. **  
**

**Hawawawa: **One of the noises Akari makes. Usually when she is freaking out or in slight distress. It's actually quite comedic to watch those moments in the anime. XD

**Gelato: **Italian ice cream that is OH SO GOOD!

**Gachapen: **What Akatsuki calls Aika. For some reason, these two really like to bother each other in the series. Did a little looking around and found out on a forum that Gachapen is a parody of "Gachapin", a character that appeared in a Japanese kid's show. It's a dinosaur-looking creature with droopy eyes who has the attitude of a party pooper. (Google image it. It looks so strange!)

**Ponytail: **What Aika calls Akatsuki. The English subs show the translation as "**Ponytail**", but it's actually "**Pony-oni**", which is a pony-tailed oni. *snort*

I hope you liked reading these! More chapters to come, and comments of ANY kind are very welcome! (Again, I apologize if Akatsuki is a little OOC.)


	4. Capitolo Quattro

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns the characters, not me.

* * *

_**XIV. Say "Aaaah" **_

"Akatsuki-san, say 'aaaah'."

He's waiting for her to grasp the reality of what she's really doing: attempting to feed him _in front of everyone_. And yet, he's also trying to throw away reality and take the shrimp off her fork, breaching one more barrier between them.

_**XV. Secret**_

The day he found her at her so-called "secret hideout", his original intention had been to startle her. But when he saw her small frame leaned against the stone of the church with her eyes closed, so peaceful and content, his resolve softened for a moment. And the quiet, very rebellious thought of giving her soft face a caress entered his mind. He still hasn't told her.

_**XVI. Panic**_

He also still hasn't told her that when she had said she was going up there to meet someone she was interested in (and in secret no less), his heart nearly gave out.

_**XVII. Tears **_

He had rarely seen her cry. She'd shed a few tears of joy here and there, and he eventually found out about the time she cried a few days before Alicia left Aria Company. But if she had ever been like she was now, he'd never seen it. It's obvious this is a momentary lapse in routine for her; she was seldom worried or sad enough to warrant this sort of behavior. But it scares him that even the life-loving Akari is capable of tears. It scares him more to ask why she's this way.

So for now, he doesn't ask. He merely holds her tightly until every single tear is gone. And although she's sad and it makes his heart wince a little, he's not exactly unhappy when she clings to his jacket and buries her face in his shoulder as her tears fall.

_**XVIII. Pictures**_

It's just an ordinary evening and he runs into her in the middle of San Marco Square on his way back to Ukijima. A man is giving away cheap photography sessions, so Akari takes advantage of it and drags Akatsuki to have pictures taken. He objects, she claims she needs photos to send back home, and he eventually complies.

They take three:

One is of her smiling and trying to talk him into taking a picture without scowling.

One is of her objecting as he displays a cunning grin and sticks up two fingers behind her head.

And the last one is of her grinning at the camera and him smiling at her, his scowl momentarily dissolved into an affectionate glance.

That one is the one he keeps, lying to her and saying it didn't develop. Every night it's the last thing he looks at before he closes his eyes.

_**XIX. Expression**_

He's not an angry man; everyone knows that. But he usually wears a straight face or an off-hand scowl unless he: a) sees Alicia and tells her hello, b) is having the occasional drink with his buddies, or c) is teasing/talking with Akari.

But of all three choices, he finds he smiles the most when it involves c).

* * *

Ah yes, more Akatsuki and Akari fluff! Hahaha!

I don't have much to say about this other than it's been fun to make these. There are a few more to come, and your comments and feedback are very appreciated. Don't hesitate to tell me anything on your mind about these. It helps if I get feedback so that I know whether to continue or not.

I hope you enjoyed reading it!


	5. Capitolo Cinque

**Disclaimer: **"Aria" and "Aqua" belong to Kozue Amano. I'm just writing these oh-so-short vignettes.

* * *

_**XX. Hair **_

It's always fascinated him. It flows in the wind like a waterfall off her head, and when he looks at it, scents of flowers involuntarily come to mind.

He absolutely refuses to think of this as an attraction.

One day he goes to Aria Company because it's been a while since he's visited Akari, or "Aquamarine" as she is now called. When he peers inside and prepares to wave hello, he sees that not only are her pigtails back down, but her ponytail is completely undone. And as a gentle breeze picks up her hair and she invites him in, apologizing for her messy appearance, Akatsuki begins to think that maybe his visits to Aria hadn't been for Alicia after all.

_**XXI. Hair Part Two**_

After they are married, he finally gets the pleasure of running his hands freely through her hair. It feels like he's caressing a cloud, and he swears that if given the right occasion it can probably smell of cherry blossoms. This is nonsense of course, but no one said he couldn't dream.

"Akatsuki?"

He stops running his fingers through the luscious expanse of pink and looks at her in question.

She smiles at him in her usual Akari-like way. "You like my hair a lot, but I don't think I've ever really paid much attention to yours."

"Hm?"

Before can speak any further, she gently lays his head on her lap and runs her fingers tentatively through his undone hair once. His body practically numbs, and before he knows it he's asleep with a small smile on his face, her fingers still running gently through his hair.

_**XXII. Hurry **_

He's always been a man of hurry. She's always been a girl of steady, calm movement. When he crashed into her life he expected he might end up changing her, breaking her out of her calm shell. But instead she slowly teaches him how to bring his speed to a crawl or even a halt, and enjoy the scenery that he would have ignored had she not been there to tell him of it.

_**XXIII. Embarrassing Comments**_

They had always made fun of her for it, him and Aika. She said things that reached so deeply into people's hearts that it made them uncomfortable, but in an almost pleasing way. It was his turn to be in the hot seat this time. He just hoped that his comment would work like hers did.

"...A-Akari?"

"Hm?" Hearing Akatsuki call her by her real name tells her there's definitely something up. She stops walking and turns to face him, noticing his face is pinker than usual.

"U-Uh...I-I was wondering if...if you would like to g-go to the Masquerade Festival with me!"

She stood there and bit her lip, her own face turning pink. Then she covered her face with her hands, nothing but a happy smile visible. "H…Hazukashii serifu kinshi..."

"EEEH?"

* * *

For those of you who don't know (which most of you probably do), **"hazukashii serifu kinshi"** basically means "embarrassing comments not allowed". It's something that Aika usually says to Akari, and Akatsuki will say it once in a blue moon. XD It's funny to watch moments involving this phrase in the anime.

Also these aren't in any particular chronological order. I'm just kind of jumping around the plot. Most of these are reflection you could consider "in the plot", but some of these are imagining of their future on my part. Prime example: Hair Part 2. I apologize for the redundancy of that chapter by the way, but I just couldn't resist the fluff.

I know these are short (and I'm having fun writing chapter names in Italian 8D), but bear with me. Maybe once I'm out of ideas I'll smoosh these together. But for now, I'll just keep these coming lightly.

Not much else to say here. I still have some more of these in the works. Many thanks to **talkstoangels77** for the review on Capitolo Quattro.

Your feedback is MOST appreciated. Let me know what you think of these. And if you have any suggestions whatsoever, don't hesitate to tell me, be they composition or word/theme suggestions. (Keep it appropriate please.) ;D Hope you enjoyed this!


	6. Capitolo Sei

**Disclaimer: **You know what I'm gonna say. Kozue Amano = Owner of Aria and all characters. Me = Not the owner. XP

* * *

_**XXIV. Rogue**_

He felt like one, trying to take this one thing from her. He was able to bug her mercilessly about her long bangs, tease her about her slow paddling, and even eye her strangely for making all those deep remarks about the simplest of things.

But he could not bring himself to kiss her.

It didn't feel right for some reason. She was just so...whole and complete. Kissing her was like taking something away from her. What if this made her different from the Akari he knew? It would be his fault, wouldn't it? Would she be alri –

"Akatsuki?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her face in his hands, his own face hovering in hesitation just above hers.

"...It's okay."

"Wha?"

"It's okay. You don't have to hesitate."

And the look in her eyes immediately reassured him that even though he was taking a kiss, she was going to get it back from him anyway.

_**XXV. Floating Island **_

It's one of her days off from training with Alicia, and he's out of training early. He tells her he's too lazy to come down from Ukijima, so she should come visit him instead. Besides, he's visited the surface lots of times already and he claims she owes him for all the times he's dropped by Aria Company. When she comes up she brings Alice and Aika with her, which he had not been expecting, but he doesn't let her know that. He decides to give them a tour of the island on foot, pointing out places he's always cherished with badly hidden pride. She enjoys every second of it, and he wonders for a moment if she feels just as happy as he does now when she shows him around Neo-Venezia.

_**XXVI. Acqua Alta**_

"Akatsuki-san, you can put me down now."

He looked at Akari, whom he was currently carrying after helping her through a deeper part of the flooded street. Then he kept walking.

"Akatsuki, I know I told you I didn't want to get my uniform wet, but I'll be okay now."

"Don't be ridiculous, Momiko," he said matter-of-factly. "If your dress gets wet you'll complain about it until you get back to Aria Company."

After a few more objections she let it be, and he was content to keep her suspended in his arms as he walked, dragging Aria-sachou's boat behind him. It was nice being outside in the sun, walking through the water, and holding Akari as they began to talk. When she laughed, he felt it vibrate through his chest. It was a rather pleasant feeling…

...until he saw Aika and Alice round the corner, take one look at him, and snicker.

_**XXVII. On My Arm **_

It's almost a laughable irony that he's asked her out to be with him today, the day of Festa del Bócolo, when just two years ago he'd tried to give roses to Alicia. He gives Akari a rose again of course, and playfully offers his arm for her to take.

Initially he had been kidding, but once she loops her arm through his, gently placing her other hand on his upper-arm, he finds she's a perfect fit. Maybe it hadn't been chance that she'd ended up with a rose from him that day.

* * *

Yay! Capitolo Sei!

...Don't know what to say about this. XD I had a lot of fun with the Acqua Alta one. (The Festa del Bócolo chapter/episode is by far one of my favorites in the series. I couldn't let this story slide by without doing something with that festival.)

Capitolo Sette will be up soon. Like I said before, I had already pre-written most of these. But, tell me what you think. Feedback is GOLD. I don't care if you like it/dislike it/whatever. I have nothing against flames. XD Just tell me what you think. And if you'd like to suggest anything, like ideas or words themes, you are more than welcome to send me a PM about it.

Many thanks to **talkstoangels77** and **Athena Diagon Cat **for the reviews on Capitolo Sei.

I hope this story gave you something to smile about! **  
**


	7. Capitolo Sette

**Disclaimer: **Who owns Aria/it's characters? Kozue Amano. Who doesn't? Me. :C

* * *

_**XXVIII. Fireworks**_

The first time Akari ever saw real fireworks with him and the others, she'd talked about an emotion she had been feeling.

"_Whether it's watching fireworks like this or listening to wind chimes or feeling the wind as I row a boat, I always seem to get this tightening in my stomach where it will suddenly give in and shrink. Even though I am very happy, there is still some discomfort. ...Why is that?" _

And Alicia, with a calm face and a knowing smile simply said: _"It is because these situations are the kind you will want to cherish." _

He hadn't paid much attention to those words at first. Now he's thankful that he still remembers them as the fireworks explode below Ukijima and he holds Akari close with a smile.

_**XXIX. Gentleman**_

He doesn't change much after they start dating. He still calls her "Momiko", tugs on her pigtails and teases her every so often. But she does notice that he pays attention to what she's doing a bit more. He opens doors for her, walks with her to places, wishes her luck on difficult things and makes little comments on her appearance. More interesting than that, he does all this without changing his expression. It seems almost like its second nature to him.

"Akatsuki, I never knew you could be such a gentleman," she says with a smile as he's helping her carry food back to Aria Company.

He doesn't skip a beat. "Ha! You just haven't been paying attention then, Momiko."

She starts to wonder if she really hasn't.

_**XXX. Goal **_

They've been out on a few dates, and have decided to take turns planning the occasions since they're both such busy people. This time she tells him she'll make the plans, and takes him on a date using the little boxes with notes that she and her friends had discovered by accident. It's all the same thing, but she still feels like it's a new experience as she wanders around Neo-Venezia with him, watching his face go from frustrated to excited to happy as they search for the treasure. They finally reach the end, and the amazed look on his face doesn't escape her gaze. But then he turns around with his usual attitude and teases her.

"Oy, I thought you said we were going on a treasure hunt. This is it?"

"Of course this is it! Isn't this a treasure?"

He turns to the wall and reads the faded-out words. "Goal." He looks back at her and a smile slowly spreads across his face. "You know, when people reach a goal they normally get a prize."

"Hm? What kind of prize?"

He walks closer to her and gives her a kiss.

Now she had two beautiful treasures in one experience.

_**XXXI. Run-Ins**_

He has run-ins with her trainee, Ai, every time he comes to Aria. His initial thought was that she was just a brat, but even he knows better. Ai is only after him because she doesn't want to see Akari regret her relationship with him in the end. So no matter when she sees him, she verbally spars with him to keep him in check. And in return, he gives her unspoken proof through his actions that her mentor will always be happy with him. Without fail, Ai always ends her time in his company with a smile as a thank you.

* * *

Ooooh, look at all those lengthy roman numerals! 8DDD

I posted this because I'm an impatient silly and I already had this written out a while back. So here it is, mushiness and all!

The last one, **Run-Ins**, isn't exactly centered directly on Akatsuki and Akari, but I had done something like this with Aika in some of the previous vignettes. Maybe I should involve some of the other characters somehow, one by one.

FYI: The idea for the vignette **Fireworks** is from the preceding manga "Aqua". Read it. It's a wonderful manga.^_^

Thank you to **talkstoangels77** for the review on Capitolo Sei, and thank you to everyone whose review these vignettes so far. It means a lot to have people read my writing and tell me what they think about it.

Like I said before, don't hesitate to tell me what you think of all of this. Whether you think these are good or bad, it doesn't matter, just tell me. XD And if you have any suggestions, tell me those too. Capitolo Otto will be up in a matter of days.

Thank you for reading! I hope these make you smile!


	8. Capitolo Otto

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns Aria and it's characters! I'm just one of the fans.

* * *

_**XXXII. Accident **_

To him, it just suddenly happened. One moment he thought of her as Momiko, the joyful young undine and an odd but very sweet friend. And the next he thought of her as Akari, a lovely young woman who made his heart beat two times faster than necessary just by sending a smile his way.

To all the others who know him, this had been a _long_ time coming.

_**XXXIII. Proposal**_

He really starts considering asking her to marry him after realizing that Alicia, who is practically the same age he is, has been married for a few years now.

But when Al asks Aika to marry him and points out that Akatsuki has known Akari longer than the gnome has known his own fiancée, the Salamander makes his consideration a **top priority**.

_**XXXIV. Scare **_

When he thought hard about it, she'd never really given him a scare of any kind. She hadn't put her life in danger or even given him cause to worry about her. Well, aside from the ferry incident years ago and those few times she got sick, but those didn't _really_ count. And it worried him when she was ill, yeah, but only a little. Seeing her pinkish face and hazy eyes and...off-balance walking. ...And her face in pain when she slept, even though she tried to smile and tell him things were okay. And darn it she tried her best to go through with the day even though he'd tell her to stay in bed and rest! In that state, what if she fell off the boat, or ran into something, or hit her head on a bridge? She'd drown! Maybe he should just stay home whenever she was sick! Or maybe he should just follow her to make sure she didn't do anything careless.

...She'd end him. She really would.

_**XXXV. Sweets**_

"Akatsuki?"

"Hm?"

"I had one container of gelato left in the fridge. Do you know where it went?"

"Nooo," he drawls back, lounging on the couch in their living room. Then he hears footsteps and slits one eye open in time to see his wife smile, then bend down a give him a very wonderful kiss. He lowers his defenses and kisses her back, but she pulls away suddenly. "A-Akari?"

"You lied. You did eat it!"

...Busted.

_**XXXVI. Free Time**_

He has no intention of telling her this, but the truth is that on one of her days off when she'd put on headphones and danced to music on her gondola, he had seen her. And he'd watched her with rapt attention from the moment she appeared down the waterway to the instant her swirling pigtails disappeared around the next corner. It's one of his tiny guilty pleasures to look fondly on that memory.

_**XXXVII. Meet the Family**_

He had promised himself he wouldn't feel nervous. He _shouldn't_ feel nervous. After all, it's his family she's meeting, and his brother had already met her long before this. That was almost half his family down already! So there wouldn't be a thing to worry about.

...Right?

Why hadn't he brought her to meet his mom until now? What if his mother didn't like Akari? Wait, that was impossible. His mom liked everyone, and Akari herself wasn't unlikeable. But the doubt continues to assault his mind, even as the door opens.

"Akatsuki!" A lovely middle-aged woman with brown hair steps outside and smiles. Her eyes dance as she looks at the pink-haired girl next to him. "You must be Akari-chan! I've heard so much about you from my son!" His mother sweeps her up into a hug, and she laughs warmly.

Later over dinner, both the girls get into such a long, drawn out conversation that Akatsuki and his brother are pushed out of it. Both guys sit there and watch the two women chat and laugh, exclaiming once in a while over something of common interest. He hasn't seen his mother this happy in so long.

Akatsuki smiles.

He shouldn't have been worried.

* * *

Hurray! Capitolo Otto!

This basically concludes this small series of vignettes since I had pre-written things all the way up to this chapter. Oh, and thank you to **talkstoangels77** for the word suggestion "meet the family". I hope it didn't trip all over itself. 8D

I'll probably update when I feel like it if any other ideas come to mind. In the mean time, I want to thank those of you who looks at all these and/or took your time to review them. It means a lot to get comments about my work, even though these are just vignettes of fan fiction and not actually writing for a published book. I had fun with these, and I enjoyed taking my time to write them.

If you have any suggestions, I'll take 'em. Tell me what you think about these. Your opinions matter and I'd love to hear them.

Thank you for reading, and I hope these have brought at least one smile to your face! Have a wonderful day/night!


	9. Capitolo Nove

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns it ALL. I just write the vignettes. XD

* * *

_**XXXVIII. Mystery**_

For the longest time, he thought she was the most predictable person on the planet. When there was beautiful scenery, his guesses about her saying it was wonderful were usually right. The beautiful scenery was always followed by an "embarrassing comment", which he predicted as well. And she always wore a smile, suggesting a very carefree attitude about everything. But after knowing her for 4 years and still trying to figure out where her confidence, kindness and love for life's little happenings comes from, he admits it.

He's still groping around in the dark.

_**XXXIX. Sympathy **_

He was sitting in San Marco square, watching his friends talking with one another when he saw Alice break away from Aika and Akari and come towards him. She sat by him without a word, her face straight. She kept looking in his direction.

When the silence got too awkward, he spoke up.

"What is it Alice?"

A bit more silence. "You like Akari-senpai, don't you?"

He flinched, but then put on a very serious face. "Are you kidding?"

"It's really obvious," she said in monotone, her eyes glinting with mischief even though her face was straight.

"And who told you that?"

"Aika-senpai."

"Idiot Gachapen," he said with an unamused face, sulking.

More silence. After a moment, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you luck, Akatsuki-san."

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY!"

_**XL. Wedding Dress**_

Like every groom before him, he decides to be daring and try to see what Akari's wedding dress looks like before the ceremony has started.

And he's reminded why every groom before him has failed when both Aika and Akira stand in his way menacingly.

_**XLI. New Welcome**_

Hands behind back, pacing, sweaty palms, and pounding heart. The Salamander was currently on Ukijima, and was well on his way to panicking. His job had taught him never to panic, and he'd carried on the mantra all through his life. Panic meant irrational thought and jumping to shaky conclusions. But none of this could be applied to the current situation. His wife was in the other room trying her best to give birth to their child, and he was going **crazy **as he comprehended every possible ending to this; most of which resulted in her and their unborn child passing on to the next life. It sent his stomach into somersaults.

Just as he was about to lose his mind, he heard the unrelenting cries of a baby. He didn't even bother asking the doctor to be let in, and ran through the door into her room.

No, she wasn't out cold and not breathing. In fact, she looked pretty chipper for having just given birth. She had on a calm, tender look on her face as she cradled the bundle in her arms. He softly walked over and stared down at the tiny, red-cheeked human as it cried.

"Congratulations," one of the nurses said, smiling as she exited the room. "It's a boy."

Akatsuki gazed in awe as the baby, and let him grab onto one of his large fingers. Even though he was crying, the child had such a sweet face; almost angelic even.

"He's...he's absolutely amazing..." Akatsuki whispered, looking closer. "Fitting he should be born up here, in the heavens."

Akari smiled at her husband and handed her son over to him. Embarrassing comments were definitely allowed.

* * *

Teehee! I didn't think I'd be able to come up with stuff for a Capitolo Nove, but here it is!

Akatsuki and Alice don't really interact in the course of the manga and anime, so I thought I'd throw in a little something with them talking. It would be very interesting.

Special thanks to **talkstoangels77 **and **Angelstar14** for review Capitolo Otto. Oh, and thank you to **Angelstar14** for the suggestions about vignettes for marriage and family. I hope I did well with those. The marriage one isn't about the actually _ceremony_, per say, but it has something to do with the wedding. XD

As usual, I urge you to tell me what you think. Did this fail, did this win, is it hovering somewhere in between; all that stuff. Your opinions are much appreciated, and I'm always open to suggestions and ideas.

Thank you for reading! I hope this gives you a reason to smile!


	10. Capitolo Dieci

**Disclaimer:** If I said that I was the one who came up with "Aria" and "Aqua", and _not_ Kozue Amano (the rightful owner), guess who would have hate mail in their inbox? :D

* * *

_**XLII. Festa del Bócolo**_

He remembers the day he'd dragged her around to help with the roses he was going to give Alicia. She learned the history of the festival that day. He had gotten done bargaining for his roses not long after Akari had started listening. So he sat on the lion statue alongside and listened as well, watching her face closely.

"It's sad, but it's also a little romantic isn't it?" the woman telling the story said.

Yes, it was sad and a little romantic. But like heck he, the great Akatsuki, Salamander of Ukijima, would let anyone know how he felt about that. "That man was pathetic," he said to break up the mushiness, knowing he was such a hypocrite.

"It's strange," Akari said not soon after. "That man and woman died so many years ago, yet the man's love became roses, and it lives on to this day."

He stared at her for a moment. It was an uncomfortable comment because it had literally yanked his own wayward thoughts out of his brain and put them into words. And he noticed for the first time that, despite all appearances, Akari had a more in depth mind than he first thought. He couldn't understand why she hadn't gotten a rose from anyone yet.

Wait a minute! He shouldn't be thinking this. He needed to FOCUS.

So, as gently but firmly as he could, he said the only thing that came to mind in order to get his thoughts back on track:

"Momiko...hazukashii serifu kinshii da..."

_**XLIII. Candles**_

He's standing there in the Aria Company living room, feeling like a **complete moron** as he watches her face carefully for her reaction.

Today marks one year of dating her, and he's been planning this for days with Ai's help. He's managed to put candles everywhere in the living room. On the railing near the hall, around the rug, along the table; a long line of candles stretching all around the room. He had been proud of himself not moments ago, being able to arrange these and actually _light _them before she returned home in the evening. Then he made some hot cocoa and got ready to wait, but when he turned around she was already there. She was standing in the doorway, her eyes wide open as she gazed around the room.

Suddenly he felt like he might have done something wrong. Maybe this was a fire hazard. Even after knowing her for this long, he still didn't know how the company worked? Or maybe she hadn't wanted to be bothered after working so hard today, and was going to be angry with him. All in all, he still feels a little foolish to be going to such great lengths to set this up after dating her for just a year.

He forgets it all when she runs into his arms, her happy laughter filling the room.

_**XLIV. Uniform **_

He liked his simple ensemble. Baggy pants, boots, simple green shirt and huge jacket. It was only after he married her that he started wishing he could wear a tie and suit, just so she could help him with it before he left for work in the morning.

_**XLV. Home**_

He only went to Earth once. It was to visit Akari's family soon after he proposed to her, and to see where she had grown up.

She had been right about what she said before. It _was_ a convenient planet. The weather was always at a perfect 21.1 degrees Celsius (70 degrees Fahrenheit if you wanted to get particular). The forecast was in a constant state of calm, and everything was clean. There was almost no traffic when they took a taxi to where she lived, and even asking for directions was simple. It was impossible to get lost because there were signs and automated voices telling you where to go at each corner. And although welcomed warmly by both Akari's mother and father, the Salamander felt totally out of his element.

There were hardly any plants, and rivers or canals were nowhere to be seen. And when he asked how the ocean was, Akari told him a little sadly that it was much smaller than the one on Aqua, and was treated artificially to keep it clean. They went to see fireworks at night with her parents. It felt too…unreal as he watched the fake lights blink and fade in the sky.

After just a week there, he couldn't take much more perfection. It made him sick to his stomach. Where was the rain that wouldn't stop for days or the summer heat that didn't stop for _months_? Where were the blankets of clouds that remained in the sky for a few days on end? And where were all the birds that flew through the air, and the sounds of the waves?

And where were all the sounds of happy _people_? None of it was here. Not like on Aqua.

When they got back to Aqua, he had never been happier to be greeted by uncomfortable weather and loud people in his entire life.

* * *

I didn't actually think I'd be able to come up with ideas to go as far as Capitolo Dieci, but here I am! Sweet!

**FYI: **It never _actually _shows what Earth looks like in the manga or anime. The most Akari says is that everything's convenient and artificial. So, I tried my hand at what it might be like.

**FYI #2: **The "Festa del Bocolo" vignette is based off the anime part, not the manga one.

A few thanks are in order! First off, thank you to **talkstoangels77 **for your suggestion "candle" in Capitolo Cinque. I hope I didn't disappoint. Also, thank you **talkstoangels77, FreedomIsPirateKey, Angelstar14, Athena Diagon Cat, **and **TrinityCrystalPrincess89 **for the reviews. I REALLY appreciate your feedback.

Also, to answer your question **Athena Diagon Cat**, yes I base this off the anime _and_ manga, and yes, I still need suggestions. (I don't know if it's your thing not to have the PM feature on, but it will be easier to answer any of your further questions if I can message you. ^^;)

As usual, let me know what you think. Tell me whether you think these are going well, or if I really need to start hauling my rear on these, et cetera. I'm glad for any and every opinion on this!

I hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ Thank you for reading.


	11. Capitolo Undici

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns it ALL. I just write the vignettes of fluff.

* * *

_**XLVI. Marriage at Sea**_

It promises to be an amazing event. Even though it's not terrifically large, there are many people who have been invited to see the Salamander and Prima wed. Akari is especially happy that Grandma Akino is able to make it, even thought she lives far away and is getting older.

They marry out at sea on a small boat, with Aika and Alice standing on their gondolas as the bridesmaids and ferrying Woody and Al as the bridegrooms. Akatsuki is concentrating hard on not losing his footing, as it's just a little breezy and the waves have increased. But he ignores it all when the music starts and his bride exits the ship's cabin.

She looks positively breathtaking. He can't help the sudden redness in his cheeks as he gazes upon her flowing white dress, her face hidden demurely behind a long veil with her hair done up nicely. As he takes her hand and the ceremony begins, he notices the ring he gave her. It's gold with a little rose on the top, just like the one she'd gotten caught on her finger during the Marriage at Sea festival.

He smirks.

Their wedding, he thought, was going to be better than _any_ other marriage at sea.

_**XLVII. Oddities**_

When he first met her, it didn't take him long to figure out she was odd. If the hair wasn't a dead giveaway, he didn't know what was. Taking into consideration just who her friends were along with some experiences she'd had, his deduction became a consistent belief.

"Momiko."

"Eh?" The Prima turned around to looks at Akatsuki, her long pink hair swishing gracefully in the air. He would've noticed this, but there was a most pressing matter at hand.

"Where does Aria-sachou go every New Year's?"

"What?"

"Every year, it's the same thing," the Salamander said, leaning casually against Aria Company's counter. "He disappears every so often during the year, but then when the Masquerade Festival rolls around, he goes missing for ten days straight. Doesn't it bother you?"

She blinked a few times, then smiled. "Nope."

"...Ha?" He took a few moments to process, and then proceeded. "Well...you at least know where he goes right?"

"Yup! It would actually be kind of silly if I didn't."

"Well, where does he go?"

"To a meeting with the king of cats, Cait Sith of course!"

...In all his years of knowing her and amassing a list of oddities he'd encountered in her presence, this _had _to be the one that took the cake.

_**XLVIII. I Love You**_

The first time he tells her that he likes her it's in a very round-about way. He just asks her out, which makes it obvious enough to be assumed.

The first time he tells her that he loves her is _not _so round-about, but surprisingly not on purpose either.

It's been a long night of partying as a result of New Year's, and they've both fallen asleep sitting on a nearby bench. She has her head on his shoulder, and he wakes up for a moment to see the sun barely peek over horizon. Their friends seem to be dead asleep around them, or about to do so. He blinks his heavy eyelids and looks at Akari, who is asleep with a very sweet look on her face. After watching her for a few moments he figures, somehow, that it would make sense to tell her now.

"...Akari..." he drawls, sleepiness impairing his tongue and judgment.

She slowly flutters her eyelids open and looks up at him without lifting her head.

"...I love you."

She smiles sleepily and hugs his arm, snuggling closer to him. "I love you too."

Then he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, and within seconds they were both asleep again.

Neither of them remembers it.

* * *

This one is only 3 vignettes long, but I figured I might as well since each one is kinda long. XD

Special thanks to **Athena Diagon Cat **and **talkstoangels77** for your reviews. And thank you to **talkstoangels77** for you suggestions about the Aria-sachou segment. I hope it doesn't disappoint. *snort*

Wow...Capitolo Undici? Never thought I'd get this far. But I'm happy, and I hope whoever reads this is too. Thank you for reading! Enjoy your lovely day/night.


	12. Capitolo Dodici

**Disclaimer: **Same as before. Who owns Aria? Kozue Amano! Who doesn't? Me!

* * *

_**XLIX. Three Words**_

Three words. It's just three, and yet there's this gigantic block in between his mouth and his cranium, refusing to let the words pass. _Apparently, _he had said these words before (he doesn't know why Aika and Alice keep saying he did; he'd remember it), so it should be easy. And he should be thankful it's just three words. It's not a grandiose speech or a long-winded piece of prose. Just. Three. Blasted. WORDS.

Of course, he realizes this will change their lives forever whether they had planned it or not. He will be expected not to fail, and he hopes to the heavens that he doesn't. It's a large undertaking; possibly even larger than maintaining Aqua's weather each and every day.

And yet...regardless of his genuine nervousness and uncertainty (and the nausea rising up in his throat), he wants so very much to tell her. He wants so very much for her to be only his.

"Akari...I have something to tell you."

It seems like time stretches into infinity as he flings the words out into the air, along with his heart. He doesn't know what to expect. At most, he's hoping for a happy smile.

She does better. Or rather, she _says _better.

"I love you too, Akatsuki."

_**L. Lucky **_

It's almost hilarious how blind she is to her steadily growing number of fans, and it amazes him how many there really are. She's so friendly with everyone that it's impossible not to like her. But it makes him uncomfortable that so many young men seem to be smiling and sighing as she walks by. As he winds a protective arm around Akari's shoulders while they walk, he silently thanks his lucky stars that fate had practically kicked him into gear just in time to notice her.

_**LI. Casanova**_

He'd asked her to be his wife not too long ago, and a few days afterward the visits to relatives ensued. They'd already gone to see her parents, Grandma Akino, Alicia, all their friends, and of course she'd been meeting with his mother and brother for a while now.

"Akatsuki, there's just one more person I'd like you to meet before we get married," she said as they walked through the crowded streets full of confetti, lanterns and happy chattering.

"Hm? Do you have a relative who lives here or something? You never told me before."

She shook her head with a smile. She turned towards an adjacent alley, taking in a deep breath and then walking forward. He followed her a little unsurely as they took what seemed to be random twists and turns. They went through parts of Neo-Venezia that he hadn't even known were there. The city looked so different at night.

She finally slowed down, and he thought he could hear music coming from the end of the street. No one was around though.

"Momiko, where have you taken me?" he teased.

She looked around. "I know he said we couldn't meet again, but this is important," she half-whispered.

"Wha? Not meet again? Akari, what are you talki –"

He noticed the music had grown a little louder, and he turned to see the festival's Casanova walking up the street with his attendants in tow. "...I've never seen Casanova up close before," he said, thoroughly surprised.

Akari stood there tensely, her arm still looped through his. Casanova stopped, looked at Akari and then looked down at Akatsuki, overwhelming him with his height. It was a little intimidating for the Salamander, but he squared his shoulders and looked straight back at the towering Casanova. For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Casanova stepped back a few steps, bowed along with his attendants, and handed the nervous Akari a jasmine flower. Akari bowed back.

"Thank you, Casanova-san!" she said happily, taking the flower. "I'm so glad you came."

As Casanova walked on, Akatsuki stared after him in amazement. "I didn't know your guardian was Casanova. How did you find out he played the part?"

She looked down at the jasmine flower, smiling to herself. "It's a secret."

* * *

The "I Love You" vignette needed a follow-up, so I wrote one. At first I didn't want to put it immediately afterward, but I changed my mind. Maybe I'll rearrange things later. I just figured I should post something because that vignette left something to be desired. 8D

I'll just say it right now. I _know_ the "Casanova" one was a bit of a stretch. In the manga and at some point in the anime, Cait Sith said (er...more like _gestured_) that he couldn't see Akari anymore. In the manga, Aika explained that maybe it was because as people grow up they can't see enchanted things like Cait Sith anymore, because they have to become responsible adults. She also says that maybe Cait Sith doesn't want to be a bad influence on Akari as she grows. But, I thought it would be nice to see him one last time, to kind of get his blessing in a way for her marriage so he could see who she was spending the rest of her life with. In a way, Cait Sith is Akari's "guardian". XD

I would love feedback on this; especially on "Casanova", as I am indecisive about keeping it up. Like I said, it was a bit of a stretch, so I welcome ANY comment on it whatsoever so I can decide what to do with it. I am also completely out of ideas for vignettes. I'll probably get more inspiration later, but for the time being things will be at a standstill here. If you have any suggestions for vignettes, don't hesitate to drop me a PM. Many thanks to **talkstoangels77 **and **Angelstar14** for your reviews on Capitolo Undici.

And many thanks to all of you who read this and/or comment! It means a lot to me, even though this is just fan fiction and not actual literature. *bows* Thank you for reading!


	13. Capitolo Tredici

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns 'em! I do not. U_U

* * *

_**LII. Balsamic Vinegar**_

This has got to be the most couple-oriented and mushy thing he's ever done in his life. She's convinced that he doesn't know how to cook and is preparing to teach him, and he is adamantly telling her that he_ does_ in fact, know how to cook. (He's only burned the wallpaper in his kitchen twice after all. Everyone does that.)

He's been living by himself for years and insists that he knows how, but gives up after she ignores him and begins cutting the seafood they'll be cooking. As they go along, he finds out he's quite slow compared to her, and also a bit messy. He gets a stain on his white shirt, and Akari tells him that vinegar will do the trick to get it out. So he grabs the first bottle of vinegar he sees.

"W-Wait, no Akatsuki! That's – "

Ah. Too late.

Now he has a gigantic pink stain on his shirt, plus the weird stain from before. Her giggling is not helping the situation.

...Okay. Maybe it is.

_**LIII. Chocolates**_

The guy who sells chocolates is back at San Marco Square once more, and Akatsuki decides to buy some of the delicious treats to munch on as he walks around. While he's eating he spots Akari and a few others they both know, and he stops for a chat.

They all have a nice time just sitting and talking, and eventually the conversations gravitate towards different people so that it ends up being him and Akari talking. Their conversation grinds to a halt when he hears her stomach growl.

"Ah..." The young single bits her lip, looking a little embarrassed but smiling at him nonetheless.

He smiles at her edge-wise, raising his eyebrow. "What am I going to do with you, Momiko? I'll go get you some chocolates, but for now just start with this one." He hands her his bag with a single heart chocolate in it. "Here, you can have my heart."

It takes him roughly 3 seconds for him to realize what he has just said, and roughly 2 seconds more for Akira to snort in a none too discreet manner from a few feet away.

_**LIV. Dreams**_

The dreams that came to him while he slept were always simple. Sometimes they meant something, other times they meant nothing. But they were almost always about flying through the sky above Aqua. And when he woke up, that dream extended into reality when he looked out his window and saw blankets of clouds stretching out next to and below his island home. He always thought to himself that he would sooner die than be stranded on the ground below.

Now after knowing and seeing Akari for so many years in Neo-Venezia, his opinion is completely different.

_**LV. Smile**_

He should have figured it out at that moment instead of being satisfied to stay her friend all those years. The day they'd first met and she'd carried him to his destination faster than humanly possible, while rowing backwards no less, and thanked him for the encouragement. That moment when he wished her luck and encouraged her to become a good undine...

He should have known he was whooped from the moment he first saw that smile on her face.

* * *

Well, this is certainly further than I ever expected to go. Capitolo Tredici? Sweet!

I hope all of these were written clearly. I had some inspiration, so I wrote a few of these. And as usual, let me know what you think of these. I am completely open to your opinions! Also, if you have any ideas/suggestions to put towards more vignettes I'd be happy to hear them, as I am still out of ideas. (Pfft!)

Thank you for reading! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed these if at all possible!


	14. Capitolo Quattordici

**Disclaimer: **I am in no way, shape or form responsible for creating Aria or Aqua. Kozue Amano is. I just write the vignettes. XD

* * *

_**LVI. Chestnuts**_

Autumn is upon Neo-Venezia once more, and with autumn comes…

"Delicious food!" Aika exclaimed, putting her hands together as she looked at the table full of food before her. The three young undines had prepared a special dinner to celebrate the season, hosting it at the Aria Company.

"Now we just have to wait for everyone else to get here first," Akari said happily, placing lids over the pots and plates of freshly cooked food.

"Hmph. The guys will probably get here last. They're so slow," Aika said, pouting.

"It's really cold though," Alice said, stroking Maa-sachou. "Everyone will have to take their time."

After a few minutes of sitting around and staring into space, Aika spoke up as her eyes wandered to the food.

"_Ne_…you know that game people play where you figure out which food you are? Why don't we play it?"

"Aika-chan must be hungry," Akari said with a smile.

"J-Just trying to keep my mind off the food!" she said back.

"Then this game really isn't a good idea, is it?" Alice said, her face straight.

So they began thinking about what type of food they were. Aika was margherita pizza, since she liked to eat it so much. Alice was dumplings because she liked the way they looked (and they reminded her of Muuken). Akari was cotton candy for obvious reasons. Then they moved on to the others. Alicia was argued over for a few minutes, but it was decided that she was best defined as angel food cake. Alice stated that Athena was jello because of her airheadish tendencies. Akira was walnut bread by unanimous decision. Woody was gram crackers because of his hair color. Al was dark chocolate, proven by Aika's slight gushing.

"That just leaves Ponytail," Aika said, messing with a napkin. "I can't think of anything."

After a bit, Akari spoke up. "Hmm…I think Akatsuki would be a chestnut."

"Why is that Akari-sempai?" Alice asked.

Akari picked up a cooked chestnut, shell and all, and held it up. "You see how prickly it is on the outside? It's just like Akatsuki-san is. But once you look on the inside, he's soft and sweet!"

Alice and Aika looked at her in disbelief. "Ha…hazukashii…" Aika began.

"Oy, Momiko!"

Akari felt a tug on her pigtails, and tilted her head back to look up at a scowling Akatsuki.

"What's this about me being a chestnut now?"

"Hohe..."

_**LVII. Aqua's New Protector**_

"Hey Dad! Dad!"

Akatsuki looked around the corner from the living room to see his son run through the door closely followed by Akari. The boy dove into Akatsuki's arms, his black hair a total mess.

"Dad, guess what? We had circle time today and our teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up!"

"Ah, really? What did you say?" He gave his son a teasing smile and sat him on his lap. "Did you say you wanted to be like your dad?" he joked.

"Huh? No!" He hopped down from his father's lap and struck a pose. "I am going to be Aqua's Protector!" he shouted with a stern face.

Akari stood there quite dumbfounded. But Akatsuki's reaction was priceless. He immediately stood up and did a fist pump. "I approve of this great ambition!" Father and son danced around the living room shouting victory chants, Akari still not knowing what to think.

At length Akatsuki spoke. "But, you're going to need something before you do that," he said sternly. He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a red piece of cloth in his hand. "Every hero needs a mantle!" The boy's eyes literally twinkled as his father tied the cloth around his neck, crossed his arms and nodded in approval. "Umu. **Now **you look like Aqua's Protector."

"THIS IS SO COOL!" the boy shouted. Akatsuki watched his son dash out the door to show his friends how he looked, run back in to check out how he looked in the foyer mirror, then dash back out again.

The Salamander grinned as his wife looked at him with a perplexed but amused look. He'd passed on his old title to the right person for sure.

_**LVIII. Overprotective **_

Akatsuki taps his fingers impatiently on the table top as he waits for Akari to put on her coat and scarf. He's helping her out with winter shopping, seeing as she's completely by herself at the Aria Company because of Alicia's retirement. He turns to his right to acknowledge her two other friends, who are looking at him with suspicion.

"Oy, Ponytail," Aika says sternly after a moment.

"What do you want Gachapen?" he asks, unamused.

"Gachapen is prohibited!" she declares, then points a finger at him. "You'd better bring her back on time."

"_Ha_?"

"And bring her back before it gets dark!"

"We'll be back before then," he says with a scowl. "It's only winter shopping!"

"_Urusai!_ Bring her back before it gets dark, and don't try anything or I'll do terrible things to you!"

"Really terrible things," Alice says, stone-faced as usual. Akatsuki doesn't know what to make of all this, but before he can say anything Akari enters the room and tells him she's ready.

They leave to go out shopping, Aika's voice full of threats echoing through the cold atmosphere.

Sheesh, what are they her parents? They're acting like he's taking her out on a date or something. He doesn't even like her like that!

That would just be silly.

* * *

**FYI: **

**_Ha? : _**In the U.S., we write and say "huh?". But in Japan, it's written and pronounced as "ha?". ...It's actually kinda fun to say it that way. *snort*

**Hohe: **One of the random noises that Akari makes, aside from **hawawa** and **hahi**. This one's used in a moment when she's been caught doing something someone might get on her case for, like what just happened with Akatsuki.

**_Urusai: _**Basically means "shut up", although I'm sure you know that by now.

Nothing much to say about this one except for the fact that, just in case you have forgotten, this doesn't follow any particular chronology when it comes to order. It's all in random order basically. I apologize if it gets confusing at times. 8D

Special thanks to **Katsuyko**, **talkstoangels77**, and **Mooniecat** for the reviews on the previous chapter! Oh, and thank you **talkstoangels77** for the ideas of an over-protective Aika and Alice and the vignette with kids. Hopefully, I did not disappoint. XD Also, thank you to **Katsuyko **for the chestnut idea. I don't know if you meant to give that as an idea, but it was good inspiration!

As usual, let me know what you think and if anything should be changed or not. I'm welcome to all opinions, and I'm always happy to receive suggestions for more vignettes!

Thank you for reading!


	15. Capitolo Quindici

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill. Kozue Amano owns Aria and Aqua. I don't.

* * *

_**LIX. Ghost**_

Halloween is not an event he usually goes through with, but this year he's decided to participate. Akari's been telling him about it, as it is widely celebrated on Earth but not in Neo-Venezia. There won't be a lot of things to do, but there will be candy to buy, masks to look at and sights to see.

...And he's curious about the "Haunted Tour" being hosted on Isola di San Michele.

Akari's willing to do just about everything involved in the event, including carving pumpkins, which he doesn't understand, and eating candy corn, which he's never tried. When she suggests they could try dressing in costumes, a tiny part of him admits it would be fun, but he flat out refuses.

All silliness aside, he ends up having a lot of fun with all these new things despite the ridiculous mask he has strung up on the side of his head. But Akari's excitement ceases when he mentions the haunted tour. Even though she's still smiling at him she tells him that she's afraid of the dark. He just teases her and says she'll be fine. He pays for a ferry ride and she doesn't really protest with him, but as they get closer to the graveyard island he notices her expression. There are copious amounts of people and there are many candles lighting the way on the island, yet she seems a little panicked. It's as if she expects something to grab her and run away with her any second.

He can't put his finger on it, but he has a feeling that this fear comes from something besides being afraid of the dark. So, even though he's just spent money on the ferry for the both of them (which hadn't exactly been cheap), he pays the ferryman again to take them back and walks Akari all the way home, making sure to stick close to her with discretion.

And when she wishes, him good night, she isn't wearing an expression filled with panic, but one with gratitude and a sweet smile.

_**LX. Only One**_

He can make up all the stories he wants, but when it comes down to it he's only ever dated one girl, said girl being Akari. Not having a dating record makes him feel a little foolish at first, but later he feels proud of himself because it means he'd saved his heart for the only girl capable of keeping it.

He stopped himself right after thinking this. "...Hazukashii serifu kinshi," he said, scolding himself.

Naturally, Akari looked at him confused. "Eh?"

_**LXI. Precise**_

"Scientist" is not the first thing that comes to mind when thinking about Akatsuki, but that is actually what he is. He has to be very precise in everything he does, otherwise the people of Neo-Venezia get awful weather. And he gets used to this precision in many aspects of his life.

So when he's around Momiko and all her ridiculous spontaneity, it can be very thrilling and unnerving.

_**LXII. Lonely**_

He's really had no reasons to feel any negative emotion toward her. They do have arguments, but not often, and usually resolve them in short amount of time. And although life is hard, they help each other out enough to stay away from large amounts of sadness.

So what is this feeling he has; this feeling in the pit of his stomach and deep in his chest when he looks at the calendar and reads there are 5 more days before Akari comes back from visiting her parents?

* * *

This is a little short, but I had fun with these as usual! I appreciate you guys chipping in ideas, because sometimes my inspiration idles on neutral. Bleh.

**FYI: **I did a little research, and I came to find out that **people in Italy do not generally celebrate Halloween** like people in the United States. They don't usually go trick-or-treating, but sometimes have a party. This is because the holiday **"All Saint's Day"** is on November 1st, but the celebration of Halloween in Italy has increased in the recent years.

Also, in case you weren't sure, **Isola di San Michele _is_ a real island**. It was turned into a graveyard back in the day because it was declared to be unsanitary to bury the dead in the ground of the mainland. It's still in use too. As for the "Haunted Tour" thing, that was just make believe on my part. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do something like that over there. XD I just wanted to tie it in with Akari's experience with the woman dressed in black.

**Special thanks **to **Athena Diagon Cat **and **talkstoangels77** for your reviews, and thank you to **talkstoangels77 **for your idea "Ghost", in spirit of October!

As usual, let me know what you think about these; I hope there wasn't any redundancy. XD I'm still up for ideas, so throw 'em at me if you've got any!

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe as you go trick-or-treating (if that's your custom) this year!


	16. Capitolo Sedici

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano-san owns it all!

* * *

_**LXIII. Ice Skating**_

Since Neo-Venezia is on the edge of a vast ocean, there is practically no ice when it's wintertime. It's not nearly cold enough for ice to form on the shoreline, and the canals are always in use. If there is any, there's only a thin layer of it in the mornings, which is usually broken apart by gondolas before 8:00am.

The only places that solid ice can really be found are in small puddles, ponds, and in one of the tiny ice skating rinks in the eastern residential district.

"Momiko," Akatsuki growled, rubbing his freezing arms for a moment, "why have you dragged me out here?"

"I told you before Akatsuki, I'm going to teach you how to skate!" She stood up, balanced on the blades of her ice skates with a large smile on her face.

"How is this necessary to life?" he asked, wobbling a bit as he stood up.

"Because it's fun," she said with a warm smile. "At least try it. You won't be disappointed."

He knows full well he can keep objecting, but as usual, that smile of hers gets him. So he makes his way onto the rink, clinging for dear life to the railing on the edge while Akari touches the ice and immediately glides off gracefully. She shouts to him to follow her lead.

He would, if only he could stay upright!

"Akatsuki, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," he says, letting go for a moment only to almost fall on his face. "Just...give me a second!"

She sighs and shakes her head, and then before he can say anything she takes both his hands in hers, skating backwards while holding him steady. She then proceeds to spend the next 30 minutes teaching him how to keep his balance and not run into someone, smiling and encouraging him while keeping his fingers tightly intertwined with her own.

He's happy that it's so cold, otherwise he wouldn't be able to explain the redness in his cheeks.

_**LXIV. Resolute**_

He has terrible resolve. His New Year's resolutions never hold out for more than a week, and he forgets things every so often, some of which are incredibly important. Such a habit seems almost incurable, and it gets him into trouble sometimes.

But vowing to keep a smile on Akari's face is one resolution that he's made last a lifetime.

_**LXV. Just a Trend**_

Sometimes Akatsuki wonders how many other guys now act like him and his friends when they were younger. All that his generation of guys seemed to do was eye pretty undines and sigh, dreaming about a date with one of them. Maybe it had just been a temporary trend? Now there are many Earth girls coming to Aqua, so there are plenty of ladies for the younger generation to stare at.

But he quickly learns that trends run in cycles as his son ogles a passing undine from Orange Planet.

He can't decide whether to laugh or grimace. He was going to have his hands full wasn't he?

* * *

Well, I had a microscopic burst of inspiration, so I wrote these right after I submitted Capitolo Quindici and tucked them away for 2 days. XD I apologize if this is a bit short.

Also, I looked at the site today and saw that this series of vignettes has had over 1,000 views. I don't know if people do...something...here when that happens (some other sites like DA have people do some sort of "thank you" drawing or something), but I just want to say thank you! Having 1,000 pairs of eyes view my work means a lot to me! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77** and **Mooniecat** for reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you to **talkstoangels77** for the suggestion "Ice".

Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and continue to enjoy these! Have a pleasant day/evening.


	17. Capitolo Diciassette

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano is the one who made Aria and Aqua, along with all the characters included.

* * *

_**LXVI. Cat**_

The president of Aria Company, Aria-sachou, is what you could call a real people lover. But out of all people he's ever met, there are only 4 he reserves his special attention for.

First and foremost there was Akino-san, who was his very first owner. She took him in, gave him a place to live, fed him well, and loved him to pieces. So every time he saw her, no matter how old she got, he jumped happily into her arms and purred.

Then there was Alicia, the apprentice who'd been with the company long enough to be its next head Prima and caretaker. She was kind and sweet (and fed him lots), and he loved nothing better than to sit wherever she was and listen to her hum sweet tunes.

Third but not considered less than the others, there was Akari who was the newest addition to the Aria family, and someone he considered as partially under his charge. Every morning he brought her clothes for her and woke her up so she can be ready on time. To him, she's a mix between an almost-sister and caretaker. He keeps his eye on her (when he's not looking at Hime-sachou) so that Cait Sith knows she's doing well. Even though he's just a cat, he can tell she's a special girl.

And then of course, there was Akatsuki. Akatsuki wasn't a member of Aria Company by any stretch of the imagination, but he came around often enough for Aria-sachou to trust him. The big white cat sees that the Salamander has what it takes to keep Akari out of trouble, albeit being a little silly himself.

So he comes to the conclusion that he will somehow arrange a way to keep Akatsuki at the company for as long as possible when he visits. Maybe that's the reason why he often chooses Akatsuki's head as a perch; to keep him where he's sitting until absolutely necessary.

One day Aria-sachou hopes to keep Akatsuki sitting in the Aria Company with Akari for good.

_**LXVII. Death**_

The undine culture is still very foreign to him, so he can't wrap his mind around the concept of a "dead gondola". He knows that it means that a gondola can no longer be used; not even just to transport things. It couldn't float, it couldn't be rowed straight, and it couldn't be used safely, so it had lost its purpose. But he can't exactly think of this whole thing as if a person has just died.

The man who had bought Akari's old gondola to help carry packages had collided with another small boat in the harbor. The man had only fallen into the water, and sustained no injuries. But the gondola itself was mangled, it's keel split right down the middle and its front cracked open.

She brought it back to the company and talked with Aika and Alice about what to do with it. For once, Akatsuki did not interfere. Although he didn't know how someone could become personal with a gondola, he knew it meant a lot. He could see the tender sadness on Akari's face as she looked upon the damage the boat had received.

They decide to burn it. It couldn't be repaired, as the damage was too great, and its wood was old to be used for another boat. There was the option of sending it to a gondola graveyard, but all 3 undines had visibly shivered at the suggestion. So they decided to send off Akari's beloved boat by way of funeral pyre.

All 3 undines go to a beach a few minutes from Aria Company and set the boat aflame. Akatsuki had been asked to come, but only stayed nearby for a few minutes before giving the undines space out of respect, they're expressions somber and sorrowful.

As he watches the smoke float up in the air from the beach, he begins to understand what this boat had meant. To an undine, a gondola wasn't just a boat. It was a constant companion and provider for their work and life, almost like a silent parent who subtly helps their child achieve their dream. And although he still can't fully understand the intimate partnership between woman and boat, he acknowledges the sending of Akari's gondola with a bit of his own sadness.

He silently thanks the gondola for helping Akari with her dream as the last embers of the fire go out in the distance.

_**LXVIII. No Better Than This**_

Normally the most memorable times in his life come from moments that are dramatic. Things like standing on the edge of railing on Ukijima and looking at the city below him with his friends, going to festivals and celebrations, or trying to chase after Akari are just to name a few. And at those times, he always thought about how things couldn't get any better than that moment.

But at _this_ moment, he's doing nothing. He's sitting completely still on the balcony of Aria Company on a bench. Akari is leaning into his arms, her head rested on his shoulder and her legs drawn up as she types a message to her penpal. The sun is getting ready to set, and a gentle breeze floats through the air. The sea is lazily sending its waves to shore. Not a sound can be heard except for the occasional cry of a gull flying by.

He smiles as he breathes in the fresh air at a steady pace.

It couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

I don't know if it's just me, but have you noticed that whenever Aria-sachou sees Akatsuki, he tries to climb on his head? It's rather humorous. XD

I apologize for only putting 3 vignettes up; usually I write at least 4 or 5, but these are long enough.

**Special thanks **to** Demyx55 **and an **anonymous person** for reviewing. Also, thank you **anonymous person** for the idea of "Death". I don't do character deaths, so I thought that the death of Akari's gondola would be a little more fitting. ^^; Hope it didn't disappoint.

For those of you who care to know, I will be writing an extension of the "Death" vignette titled "Death of a Gondola". It's still in the works, but if you're curious then keep an eye out for it!

Other than that, I hope you liked these! Tell me what you think, I love feedback. The "Death" vignette especially needs your opinion. If you have the time in your busy day, just drop me a word of two to tell me if it's good or if it needs changing. Thank you for reading!


	18. Capitolo Diciotto

**Disclaimer: *ahem* "Kozue Amano-saaan?"** "_Hai_?" **"Your the one who created Aria and Aqua, right?"** *smiles* "_Hai!_" **"There you have it." **

* * *

_**LXIX. Couldn't Resist**_

The weather is humid and sticky and the sun is setting. He's walking very fast down the street so he can drop by Aria Company and visit before he leaves for Ukijima. Somehow he's forgotten to visit even though he's been in Neo-Venezia all day, and he hates to tarnish his record of perfect attendance. So he runs by (literally), knocks on the door, and tells Akari hello. The Prima asks him if he wants to come in, telling him that she's making hot chocolate and asking if he'd like some. He looks at her in disbelief saying that its summer and that she makes no sense. She just smiles and explains to him that everyone has the urge to go against the norm once in a while. She invites him in again, telling him he looks tired and a little worse for wear. She promises she won't keep him long, although he knows visits are never short when it comes to Akari.

It's almost night time. If he doesn't step on it soon, he'll be late for the sky lift back to his home. He has work tomorrow.

...He comes in.

_**LXX. Silly Girl**_

She's a very silly girl, he concludes. Always hopping and bouncing around with her bright pink hair and her stupid green eyes and that ridiculous dress people pass off as a uniform. And most of all, that stupid, _stupid_ smile that makes one think she's happy all the time because whenever she opens her mouth she says nothing but kind things. Can't she ever be angry?

Like he thought before, she's a very silly girl. ...Why can't he stop staring?

_**LXXI. Statue**_

Watching her row is like seeing a statue in motion. Technically, a statue is not supposed move. All it can do is stand there looking flawless and beautiful, its marble or stone carved to mimic every graceful feature in a human being. But undines defy this notion, becoming poetry in motion every time they take to the water.

He is spending WAY too much time with Akari if this is what his thought process has been reduced to.

_**LXXII. Retrospect**_

He enjoys the moments when he's spending time with her one-on-one, talking with her about various things. But he also enjoys the moments when she doesn't seem to notice him. He's amassed a small collection of memories by catching her in a certain state when she's by herself or when she thinks he isn't looking. Simple things like a contemplative gaze at the sky or an appreciative glance at someone or maybe just a look of contentment have become his treasures, showing him the human being she is outside of the one he interacts with.

Aside from seeing her dance on her gondola that one time, he also once saw her working on the palina that now stands proudly in front of Aria Company. She looked like she was working so hard, focused on the task at hand and bent on completing it perfectly. She had paint all over her face, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He quickly hammered down the thought that she looked adorable.

Even though he didn't look at her for more than a moment, all he had to do was to round the corner of the company to see that she needn't be disturbed. And as he walked away, quite happy with himself for respecting the sanctity of such a moment, he also felt an unexplainable pride centered on Momiko and her efforts to make her company a better place.

* * *

I know, it's a bit short. Sorry about that! ^^; I hope these aren't starting to sound redundant. On the subject of the vignette "Couldn't Resist", does anyone ever do that; make hot drinks at the height of summer? I do. *laughs*

**FYI: **A **palina** is a pole for hitching boats.**  
**

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77** and **Mooniecat **for review Capitolo Diciassette. Also, thank you to **Mooniecat** for the suggestions** "statue", "girl" **and **"unable to resist". **I hope I didn't disappoint. Thank you for the inspiration!

Wow, two chapters away from a Capitolo Venti. XD Let's see if I can actually get there!

As usual, tell me what you think. Do you like it? Do you not? Let me know! I appreciate your reviews and views! Have a good day/night!


	19. Capitolo Diciannove

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano: "I really did make Aqua and Aria." Me: "And they sure are gorgeous! How do you make such beautiful backgrounds?" Kozue Amano: "Well, you see..."

* * *

_**LXXIII. Wings**_

He has a lot on his mind nowadays. He's a working man who's about to get married, so of course he has a few cares. But lately he's had one particular thought festering in his head. He hasn't been able to understand is how Earth could be so different from Neo-Venezia. Ever since he went with his fiancée to visit her parents there, he's been wondering about it. And try as he might he can't quite figure out the answer.

Like most occasions that take place with Akari, he's sitting with her in San Marco Square, profoundly happy that she's going to marry him in a few months, but profoundly confused when it comes to his current pondering. And, like most occasions where his mind wanders, Akari brings it back to the present with her voice.

"Akatsuki?"

He whipped his head to the left to see her looking at him with curiosity, her long ponytail dancing in the wind. "...Huh?"

"You looked like you were thinking very hard about something. Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, no it's not that." For a moment he is silent. "I've been wondering about something, actually."

"Hm?"

"...Why is it that people on Earth are so different from people here? I-I mean, not different in a terrible way, but, well..."

"You mean, why are people here happier?"

"...Mm," he said, nodding. "It's not that I hate people from Earth. But…it's something I noticed while we were there to visit your parents. Aqua is so different from Earth."

She looked out towards the square, which was filled with lots of people and a few flocks of birds. "It was something I noticed too, when I first came here. People here are much happier than on Earth. It took a while for me to figure it out. I might still have it wrong, but...maybe the reason people are happier here is because it's not easy to live here."

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Here, although it's beautiful, things aren't nearly as convenient as they are on Earth. Over there, people have a lot of things done for them. At first it makes life easier, but as you keep going life becomes a little boring," she said with a smile. "You aren't allowed to do a lot of things yourself, and the things you can do are so easy that you don't have to depend on others. It's almost like instead of learning to fly, your heart is taken places without getting to try anything itself. Many beautiful memories don't get to happen because of that," she said wistfully. "But here, because we have to work together and work hard, we have a lot of happiness. We depend on each other and we're alright with it. Here in Neo-Venezia, people's hearts have wings."

He looked at her in partial amazement. The phrase "hazukashii serifu kinshi" ran through his mind at 100 miles per hour, but he smiled as he turned to look at the square with her, a flock of birds taking off.

He wound an arm around her and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

She was right. People's hearts really did have wings here.

_**LXXIV. Puzzles**_

Ever since he was little, chain link puzzles have driven him insane. He doesn't know why _everyone_ seems to like them. They are nothing but an exasperating nuisance and might as well be a bane on his existence.

It is time once more for Festa del Redentore, and everyone is gathered on a Redentore boat to celebrate the coming of autumn. While waiting for more people to arrive Aika brings out a few chain link puzzles, much to Akatsuki's dismay.

"Just what I'd expect from you, Gachapen! Always picking the worst ways to try and have fun!"

She just smirks back, covering her mouth with one hand and looking at him slyly. "Hoho? Are you bad at these kinds of things Akatsuki-kun?" she drawls.

"No, they're just boring," he says back, crossing his arms.

"Ah, but didn't you tell me your terrible at them?" Woody asked, making Akatsuki freeze in dismay.

He is about to object when he hears Akari's voice. "...I got it," she said simply, her face in its silly and relaxed mode and two separate chain links in her hands.

"Akari-sempai is pretty good," Alice said, smiling.

"No, not really," the Single said back, waving her hand. "I used to play with these all the time, but I haven't done these for a while.

"Well, let's test it out," Aika said, handing Akari another one. Akatsuki watches in fascination as she moved it around a bit and separates the two links.

"Oh, I got it."

"Yosh, how about this?" Aika exclaims. Snap. She separates them. "Okay, what about this?" Snap. She gets it again.

After a few minutes Aika's pretty much handed Akari all her chain link puzzles, and Akari's bested each of them. All her friends are looking at her in amazement, and she still looks relaxed, as if it had taken no effort.

Akatsuki, wanting to recover his secretly damaged pride, reaches into his pocket and takes out a chain link puzzle that he's never been able to figure out. He's had it since he was 10, and he only carries it with him as a boredom-killer.

"Alright then! Let's see how you do against this unbeatable chain link puzzle!" he exclaims, giving it to her.

She blinks a few times, and then starts working with it. Everyone watches her expectantly. For the next few minutes, she contends with the two pieces of twisty metal. Everyone starts talking amongst themselves, and Akatsuki is about to become absorbed in another conversation when…

Snap!

"Ah...I got it."

Aika and Alice look at her in disbelief. Al is just laughing. Woody is clapping a little, his facial expression still as it usually is.

"Akari-sempai is really amazing!" Alice says.

"Wow. I've never known anyone who could solve so many in such a short span of time," Aika says, wilting a bit. "I concede defeat."

"It's nothing really," Akari says with a small laugh. "I don't think I'm really good at them."

Akatsuki doesn't hear any of it though. He just stares at her in what he hopes isn't awe. She'd actually done it. She'd defeated the unbeatable chain link puzzle.

He knows it's ridiculous to feel this way, but the fact that she's solved a puzzle in a matter of minutes that he couldn't solve in a span of years takes the Salamander's admiration for the Single to a whole new level.

_**LXXV. Something On Your Face**_

Acqua Alta is coming very soon. He can literally _sense_ the pressure change in the atmosphere as the Salamanders above his head tinker with the mechanisms on Ukijima to change the weather. He actually has a day off during this time, and decides to go eat someplace before it becomes inconvenient to do so when it floods. And he decides to bring Momiko along.

Although he can't figure it out (or maybe he just refuses to), he feels a strange sensation in his chest and stomach when he looks at the Prima walking beside him. And he wonders if she feels the same when she looks at him.

They go out to eat at the Caffé Florian, sitting outside to watch the far-off storm clouds gather. She asks him a few questions about the weather, which he answers so easily that he barely notices his mouth moving. He's too busy mulling over his strange feelings. He looks at her sitting right next to him, gazing up at the sky in curiosity as she munches on a small coffee cookie. She asks him another question.

"Ah...you've got something on your face Momiko," he says. Without even thinking about it, he reaches a finger to her cheek and brushes off a few crumbs. Then he drinks a bit of his latte and answers her question.

He doesn't notice that she's too busy turning red to hear his answer.

* * *

You probably saw that last concept coming, didn't you? What's fluff without a moment like that? XD

Doho! Capitolo Diciannove! Let's see if I can get to Capitolo Venti!

I don't know about you, but those chain link puzzles? Ogh! They are _definitely_ a bane on my existence. Can never get the darn things solved.

**FYI: **Festa del Redentore is held on the third Saturday and Sunday every July in Venice. It started out as a feast to give thanks to the end of "The Plague" of 1576, which wiped out thousands of people in Europe. On Saturday, people take their decorated party boats out to San Marco basin to watch fireworks at 10pm. I'd like to go celebrate that! Sounds like fun. XD

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77 **and **Mooniecat** for the reviews, and thank you to **talkstoangels77** for the suggestion **"Wings"**.

Hope you enjoyed these! They are a bit long and even shamelessly fluffy to a degree, but I hope they make you smile.


	20. Capitolo Venti

**Disclaimer: **Me: "So, we know that you created Aria and Aqua by now, right?" **Kozue Amano: "_Hai." _**Me: "Did you know that your story's fan base drools over your art?" **Kozue Amano: "_Eh? Hontoni?_"**

* * *

_**LXXVI. Butterfly**_

He's lost it.

He just _knows _he has. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have thought that!

Just moments ago he was sitting and talking with Woody and Al about their work and how it was going. It had been a few months since he and Al had passed their exams to become a full-fledged Salamander and Gnome, respectively, and hadn't had much time to spend with each other.

He watched Momiko and her friends chase each other around like children. It had been a while since she'd seen Aika and Alice as well. As she bounds after Aika, who is shouting that chasing is prohibited, he can't help but watch. She looks so carefree, even though she has so many concerns. Her movement is almost like how a butterfly might move. Bobbing up and down, arms outstretched like wings, a lovely creature who flutters around like a kite lacking strings above people's heads; just within reach but just out of reach too.

Then he spits out his coffee to command his thought process (or lack thereof) to stop, and his friends ask him what's wrong.

_**LXXVII. Bittersweet**_

As the years come and go through life, they find a way to fit into each other's schedules. But at the beginning of their marriage, and even before then, it had been difficult.

Each time he looks at a picture from back then, he can recall the specifics of his emotions. Here in this picture, where he and Akari are leaning against the railing on the Bridge of Sighs holding each other's hands, it was around the time when Ukijima was implementing some new technology. As a result, he barely got to spend any time with her, and it was only because he had 2 hours off that day that this picture was possible. Even as he had smiled for the camera, he couldn't help but feel anxiety.

Or in this picture he'd taken of her when they were at a caffé near Aria Company. He hadn't spoken to her in the form of a decent conversation for 3 weeks because the influx of tourists had been keeping her busy. They were sharing a small piece of cake, and she ended up getting icing on her nose. He remembered that he had started carrying a camera with him all the time so he could take pictures of her. That way, even if he didn't see her often, he would still have an image of her face. He'd been laughing at the time, but he still remembers how sad he felt on his way back to Ukijima, not knowing the next time he'd see her.

He and his wife have become experienced in these matters, and have learned when not to take such things too hard and how to make time. He takes one last look at his face in a picture and sighs. He's so glad that things are different, and that those moments are only bittersweet memories now.

_**LXXVIII. Waiting**_

It's the height of winter right now, and Christmas is just around the corner. The Salamander is pacing in front of Aria Company, lamenting not bringing a thicker scarf. Why is he not inside? It's because the lights are off and the door is locked. Apparently, Akari hadn't expected Akatsuki to come down to visit today, even though he comes once every week on either this day or the next.

He concedes that she couldn't have possibly known because he doesn't exactly have a solid schedule, but quickly forgets as his teeth chatter. It's been snowing for an hour. He's been sitting here for that long. His hands and arms are numb, and he feels like his feet are next despite his thick boots. His cold body is telling him to give in and just go back home.

...Ohoho no! No _way_ was he going to lose!

"I don't care if I almost freeze. I'm not letting you win this by default Momiko!" he nearly shouted, somehow reasoning that she was challenging him.

He paced to keep warm. "Honestly," he muttered, "how does that idiot expect to get a boyfriend if she's this forgetful?"

_**LXXIX. Winter Preparation**_

Ukijima has its own shopping centers, which he is perfectly aware of, but he still comes down to Neo-Venezia to do his winter shopping. On top of all the tasty food there is, he secretly likes how all the people come out of their homes to go places with the sole purpose of preparing, and helping each other prepare, for winter.

He runs into Alicia and Akari as they are shopping. It's rare that he spends a prolonged amount of time near Alicia, so of course he comes along with them. They go off and browse the markets, all three of them looking at the different fruits and vegetables that are being sold.

Though Akatsuki is used to getting things like this done, he has less sense in his searching than the two girls. Akari educates him in the ways of telling a ripe tomato from an overly-ripe one, which potatoes to pick, why you should get chestnuts from this place instead of that, and why you should preserve herbs a certain way.

It should be boring. It _is_ boring. But he figures the cold must be numbing his thought process, because he doesn't feel bored at all as he watches Momiko show him things in the market. In fact, he watches her fixedly, a smile slowly spreading over his features. He feels like he's having fun.

* * *

*jumps for joy* I ACTUALLY MADE IT TO CAPITOLO VENTI!

Haha! I had NO IDEA I would actually get to this point! I thought: "Well, I'll post 8, maybe 9 chapters and then it'll all be over. Maybe 10 if I'm lucky." But 20? 8D I'm so happy! Ah, I'm such a silly.

Thank you to everyone who has given me suggestions and reviews! You guys are the best! I will continue these as best I can if you wish it! This is a mostly winter-oriented chapter, just because winter is upon us. ...Er...well, it's upon me where I live. For all I know, it could be summer for you if you live somewhere else. XD

**Special thanks **to **Demyx55 **and **talkstoangels77** for the reviews. Also, thank you **Demyx55 **for the suggestions **"numbness", "bittersweet", **and **"butterfly". **And thank you** talkstoangels77 **for the suggestion **"browse"**. I hope you guys liked 'em!

(P.S.: I kinda combined "numbness" and "browse" in **"Winter Preparation"**. Usually I label the suggestions as titles, but although not present in the title they are present in the stories! *salutes* Thank you for your contributions!)

...I like having imaginary conversations with Kozue Amano. Don't you? 8D (For the record, she's saying: **Eh? Really?**)


	21. Capitolo Ventuno

**Disclaimer: **Me: "Alright people, you know what I'm gonna say, right?" _Everyone else: "Kozue Amano made Aria and Aqua!" _Me: "Correct!"

* * *

_**LXXX. Those Warm Thoughts…**_

There was a short span of time that stretched in between when he realized he liked her a lot and when he actually asked her out. His emotions during that time were his well-kept secret, his own personal mystery. He felt so many things at once when he looked at her, but he almost enjoyed the suspense because she had no idea what was coming. He denies that his waiting was due to his nervousness.

In the spring time, right on the verge of summer, he had said he wanted to know what was outside of Neo-Venezia. He technically knew, but hadn't been to many places. So she took him to a small island where she'd originally been with Alicia. They came to a fork in the road.

"Hm? Which way do we go?"

Akari responded by picking up a stick and placing it in the middle of the road, then letting it drop. It pointed left. "We go this way!"

"...You don't have any idea where you're going, do you?"

"Oh no, I do. I've been here with Alicia before, but I was just seeing which way I could take."

He followed her down the broken train tracks, looking around. When they reached the top of the hill, he saw an abandoned train car. There was a sakura tree in full bloom near it. Such a simple thing shouldn't have made him stare like he was now.

"We found this place by accident, you know," she said with a smile, still looking at the car. "I put a stick in the middle of the road to see which way we to go that time too, and it pointed this way. One thing I learned while I was here was that the things you discover by accident are some of the most precious things in the world."

This time, he didn't feel the need to say "hazukashii serifu kinshi". He merely looked at her and shook his head with a smile as she told him excitedly to follow toward the train car.

All he could think was: _"This is what I like about you, Momiko..."_

_**LXXXI. Snow**_

She can't remember the first time she realized that she was starting to like Akatsuki, but she _can_ remember the time when her feelings made a giant step toward solidifying.

It was in the winter time, and at the height of the season no less. There was so much snow everywhere and the air was freezing. She was on her way back from Himeya after visiting Aika, and while passing through one of the small canals she saw Akatsuki standing at the edge of a tiny park, looking out over the ocean in a semi-contemplative manner. She looked at him curiously, making her way towards him slowly to say hello.

His black hair had caught a bunch of the snow that was falling, like he had been standing there for more than an hour. He looked so peaceful despite the cold weather, as if in meditation. She didn't know what to make of this. He seemed very outside of himself, so unlike the Salamander she knew, until he turned and noticed her.

"Ah, Momiko! I didn't know your routes lead you here!"

He talked with her in his usual way, but she found it strange that for all the times she'd seen him, she hadn't noticed how nice his smile was until now. She offers him a ride which he obviously accepts, being the lazy man he is because he doesn't want to walk to Ukijima.

Even as they talk on the way to the sky lift, she can't get the image of him from before out of her head. Perhaps Akatsuki, for all his seemingly predictable behavior, has his own secrets like she does.

This makes her a little happier to see him whenever he visits after that.

_**LXXXII. Night**_

There's something magical about night time in Neo-Venezia. Whether you're topside or on Ukijima, it doesn't matter; each place has its own beauty, its own splendor.

On the ground, it's lovely because there are antique streetlamps to light your way, blended along with the quiet chatter of people walking about for the nightlife. Life sets itself to a different tempo as the business slows down in cafés and restaurants, the mood calm and reflective.

On Ukijima, it is a completely different matter. Although the island is important, it is small compared to the city below and only has residents, a few places to eat, and the weather control center. But what the island lacks in entertainment, it more than makes up for in the view.

It's been a while since Akari has been on Ukijima at night, as her schedule has been very busy due to her promotion to Prima. Akatsuki knows that she couldn't easily forget the view she had seen whenever she watched fireworks. But, this opportunity allows her to see the Neo-Venezia that he sees every night; a night that not many people get to see. And he knows that to her, there is nothing more pleasing than something secretive and wonderful about Aqua.

He leads her to an observatory deck and watches her face carefully. Judging by the looks of it, her heart has nearly stopped, she's almost forgotten to breath, and her eyes are so fixed on the view below that nothing else would have been able to distract her.

"...Akatsuki..." she says softly in disbelief.

He turns to look at his friend as she standing there, staring as if she's in love instead of just looking at the scenery. He smiles unbeknownst to her, secretively and a little sadly.

Sometimes, he really wishes that she would look at him like that.

* * *

Woohoo, Ventuno! I apologize for the shortness.

I veered off the beaten path and added a vignette that is told from Akari's point of view. May change it around a bit later, but for now I'll just leave it. Also, in the "Those Warm Thoughts" vignette, I can't remember which way the stick fell, and I can't find it in the manga. I'll have to consult the anime for this, but if you know if I'm wrong or right about this, let me know!

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77, Mooniecat, **and **Demyx55 **for the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you **Mooniecat** for the suggestions **"night", "snow" **and **"those warm thoughts..."**. I hope I did well! (I am making things with the other ones you mentioned.)

Let me know what you think, as usual. If you like the Akari points of view, also let me know about that. I might just go off on an Akari tangent for a chapter or something. *snort* 8D Also, suggestions are still welcome!

Thank you for reading!


	22. Capitolo Ventidue

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano made Aria and Aqua, and therefor owns all the characters and the plot. I just commandeered the characters. XD

* * *

_**LXXXIII. Diving**_

Every person is very much like a body of water, he muses. There is a surface to a person, as well as a sort of depth. Some people he's met have about as much depth as a puddle. But when it came to some others, he thinks as he watches a certain pink-haired individual walk by, there is so much more.

It's fun to dive into a person when getting to know them, he admits. It's interesting to see how they work, how they think, what they think, and why things matter to them. Some people are puddles, some are lakes, some are rivers. And then there are some...

"Akatsuki-san, would you like some coffee?"

"Ah...are you sure?"

"Of course! It's always nice when you come by!"

He watches her dash happily back into the kitchen, and then rests his face in his hands.

...And then there are some people who, despite all appearances, are oceans that are as deep and vast as the real thing. If he could dive into Momiko's personality any more than he already has, he's sure he would get lost and drown.

But maybe he wouldn't mind that. He hasn't ever wanted to try and find his way out, even after all these years.

_**LXXXIV. Fog**_

"Momiko, where are you taking us?"

"To San Marco Square," she says, but her squinted eyes aren't reassuring him in the least.

It's one of those foggy evenings that Neo-Venezia is so notorious for, and they hadn't rowed fast enough to beat the mist that now clung to the ocean's surface.

"At least I have time to kill," he mutters, leaning back in his seat as he hears her shout "gondola coming through" every so often. He can hear the voices of many other undines as they shout the same thing. They even go by a few, Akari wishing them good luck and they wishing her the same.

She eventually stops near a wayward palina and decides to light the boat's lantern early so that people will see where she is. Just as she's finished with it and turning to walk to the back of the boat, the sound of wood hitting the hull is heard, and the gondola rocks precariously.

Lucky for both passenger and Prima, neither of them has fallen off, although Akatsuki had to catch Akari by the hand to keep her from being tossed overboard.

"A-Are you alright?" a young woman shouts, trying to keep her footing on her gondola. "I'm so sorry I bumped into you!"

"It's alright," Akari says with a smile, and after a few more apologies the woman is off.

"That was close," Akatsuki says, sighing. "I hope it doesn't happen again."

"I hope so too," she says back to him. Then she looks at him questionably.

"_...Dou shita no_?" he said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Akatsuki…you can let go of my hand now."

The only response she gets from him is incomprehensible stuttering.

_**LXXXV. Sunshine**_

Sunshine is an elementary thing to life forms. It allows things to grow and become beautiful, and it makes people happy.

Akari's attitude was very much like sunshine. For Alicia, it allowed for a certain warmth she could feel whenever she talked with her apprentice. In the cases of Aika and Alice it urged them forth into a new day with confidence because, just like the sun, Akari was always there even if not immediately visible.

And for Akatsuki, although he would not realize it until much later, the sunshine that Akari had to give was more than just for warmth or happiness. It was his ultimate source of life.

_**LXXXVI. Canal**_

He really, _really_ wants to say something right now, but he knows better than to speak. Akari is currently rowing as if for her life down the very narrow canals of Neo-Venezia in order to get him to a last minute appointment. Luckily it's not that far away, but the time they have is going to cause them to cut it close.

He cringes as he imagines what wood might sound like as it scrapes against the stone walls at this speed. And yet, there isn't a bit of paint peeled as she continues rowing. Not only is she going fast, but she is artfully dodging every possible place where other gondoliers might a lot of trouble.

The end of the canal is in sight. Akari shouts "gondola coming through" as they shoot out into the sunlight and open air of the harbor. He grins wildly as they continue to race toward the city center, the gulls flying nearby.

And for that moment, he feels as if anything is possible so long as he's with Momiko like this, on her gondola, speeding across the ocean with the wind to their backs.

_**LXXXVII. Neo-Venetian Glass**_

"What do you consider yourself more of, Akari?" Akatsuki asked her. "A person of Earth or a person of Aqua?"

"Hm...that's a good question," the pink-haired girl said back, carefully putting a small box of Neo-Venetian glass on Aria Company's dining room table. "It's kind of like this," she said, picking up a plate and holding it up in the sunlight. "It's like the Neo-Venetian glass. It's been created using techniques that were from Earth, but the plates were made on Aqua by people from Aqua. Although I am from Earth, I was made into the person I am today with the help of Aqua. I am a mix of both because of the beautiful memories that have helped me."

He is about to say the usual phrase that goes with Momiko and such situations, and he sure as heck wants to say it, but two things keep him from saying it.

One, there is a customer that has come inquiring about a reservation.

And two, she's right about what she said, and he can't help but smile at her before she turns around to talk to the customer.

* * *

**FYI: **"Dou shita no?" is just an informal way of asking "What's wrong?"

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77, Mooniecat, **and **TamaChanMyu** for reviewing Capitolo Ventuno. Also, thank you to **Mooniecat** for the suggestions "shining" (used in "Sunshine"), "canal" and "glass" (in "Neo-Venetian Glass). Thank you **talkstoangels77 **for the suggestion "fog/mist", and **TamaChanMyu **for the suggestion "diving". You guys are awesome! So many suggestions! ^U^

I am really happy that everyone has liked these so far. I don't know how far this will go, but thank you for reading and I hope to continue for as long as I can! Let me know what you think of these, and have a wonderful day/night.


	23. Capitolo Ventitre

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 'em. Kozue Amano does.

* * *

_**LXXXVIII. Dancing**_

He doesn't partake in dancing often, as there are not many occasions to do so where he lives. But there are small parties happening in all the gondola companies to celebrate their anniversaries of late, and he has been invited to one such party.

For the past month he's been able to look down on Neo-Venezia from his window and see little spots where lots of lights have been lit, signifying gatherings of people celebrating the creations of their gondolier companies.

At this moment he is dancing with Alicia. Or at least, he's _trying_ to without tripping out of nervousness. It's Aria Company's anniversary, and Alicia and Akari have invited everyone they know to celebrate it. Even other undines they know from different companies have showed up, bringing food and smiles to commemorate the birth date of the small but wonderful company.

He's sure he can engage in normal conversation with Alicia now that he's gotten over the initial shock of dancing with her. Just as he's about to open his mouth, Alicia speaks up.

"Ara ara, _fu fu~_! I didn't know Akari could dance so well!"

He looks in the direction of said person. Alicia was right. He didn't know Akari could dance so well. She's dancing to a jazzy beat right next to Aika, who is trying to teach Al to dance. But wait...Momiko's partner wasn't Woody or the postman. ...Actually, who was that guy?

"Who is that?" he asks, surprised that he almost sounded accusatory.

"Oh, that's one of the customers who frequents to our company. He and his mother are a part of the Gondola Association, and he comes by Aria to help us out with paperwork. He's been coming by a little more often though."

He cringes as he sees Akari talk with the guy, who looks like he's enjoying her company a little too much for the Salamander's taste. What's this? Akari's laughing?

Akatsuki turns his head back around, focused on his thoughts too much to be embarrassed anymore. Had Momiko ever laughed with him? Had he ever made her laugh? Had he even made her _smile_?

"Akatsuki-san."

Alicia's voice calls him back to the present. "_H-Hai?_"

"Akari-chan is free for a partner. Why don't you go and join her?"

He detects something of a knowing look in Alicia's eye, although he can't say for sure. He just thanks her for the dance and goes over to tease Akari before saying he'll dance with her. And as the Prima watches her apprentice and the Salamander try to dance in sync, she and the young man from before exchange a secret smile before he asks her for a dance.

_**LXXXIX. Weathering the Storm**_

Acqua Alta, for all its beauty during the day, is actually quite scary when it first begins at night.

In order for the summer temperatures set in Neo-Venezia, the Salamanders of Ukijima must initiate Acqua Alta to bring humidity and heat into the area. Although Akatsuki knows this procedure is necessary for the planet's overall stability, he's always felt bad about this. His bedroom window allows for a surprisingly good view of Neo-Venezia, and every year he sees the wind, rain and sea batter Neo-Venezia's buildings and walls. It makes him nervous because he wonders if there are people outside.

Interestingly enough, Akatsuki has not once been through Acqua Alta, considering he's lived on a floating island all his life.

But this year is an exception. This year, he's going to be right in the _middle of it._

"Of all the times to be stuck down here, it had to be now," he muttered in disdain, trying to warm up with the blanket wrapped around him.

He'd come down to Neo-Venezia because it was his day off, and he was discreetly checking the city because he was nervous about it not lasting through the storm. He'd been so concerned that when he looked at his watch, about 5 hours had passed. The streets had become eerily empty as the wind whistled and thunder rolled. There were only a few boats out, and all of them are headed toward boat houses and homes. He probably wouldn't be able to get a gondola to Ukijima. Unless...

Momiko.

He had bolted through the light rain toward Aria Company, literally throwing himself against the door. He almost begged Akari to take him to the lifts, and she was more than willing to do so until the rain started to come down in torrents. Then she invited him inside to stay for the night. He wasn't going to be able to go anywhere.

"I'm surprised you've never been down here for Acqua Alta before, Akatsuki," the Prima said, shaking him out of his thoughts as she handed him a cup of hot cocoa.

"I live on a floating island Momiko," he said, sipping his drink with a tired scowl. "It's a different story up there, and I've never had to be down he – " A sudden, loud rumble of thunder sent them both rigid, and almost had Akatsuki running to hide under the couch like Aria-sachou.

After a moment for recovery, he spoke again. "...How do people last through this down here?" he asked in exasperation, cringing a bit as the wind howled more.

"I don't know. It took some getting used to when I first came. This is only my fourth Acqua Alta, so I'm not really – " Another loud rumble of thunder and a crash of lightening, only this time it was much closer. Both jumped again, and after a moment she went to retrieve Aria-sachou from under the couch. "I'm not quite used to it still, but I remember Alicia-san was here whenever it happened. I remember when I first came here. I was so scared of Acqua Alta because I'd never gone through such a large storm before. She brought me up here to the second floor and we ate dinner, talking and sharing stories until we fell asleep. Every year after that, we would come sit up here, drinking hot drinks, eating snacks and sharing things with each other."

"You don't do that anymore?"

"No, I can't," she said with a soft chuckle. "Alicia has so much to do now, and she's married and living in her own home. We only visit after Acqua Alta is over."

There are only a few candles to light the room since the power is out, but he can tell that her face is kind of sad. He hesitates for a moment, then removes the blanket from his head. "Yosh. Let's do that then."

"Eh?"

"I'll share a story with you, and then you share one with me, and so on. That way, we can get used to the storm, like when Alicia-san was here with you."

It's a bit of a sloppy attempt to make her feel better, and she can tell he's embarrassed. But she understands his intentions, and his words make her happy. So she pours more hot cocoa and listens to the Salamander speak of his childhood.

They stay up all night talking, falling asleep just as the sun is peaking over the horizon, the storm clouds completely dissolved.

_**XC. Torii**_

The way he proposed was meant to be more romantic than it actually felt.

His initial plan had been to hire a boat to take them out to see the torii near the Japanese cultural island. He hadn't seen them more than once, which is a perfect excuse. Then he would ask to stop next to a giant, beautiful torii that was near the island, just close enough to the trees filled with blooming flowers, and get down on one knee and ask her to be his. He put everything into making this work a month prior, so by the time 4 weeks had passed he was fully prepared and Ai was there to help him out.

But of course, things don't go as planned.

The man he'd hired to take them there got sick, and he had to cancel the tickets. Of course, Akari offered to take him there on her gondola and he reluctantly accepted after 30 minutes of her asking "but why not"? He'd wanted to surprise her without her being able to see what he would do in advance. He began wondering if he should call it off, but Ai urged him onward.

Then as they were about to depart he couldn't find the ring, which he was sure was in his pocket. So for an hour he, Akari and Ai looked around Aria Company for what he said was his "wallet". He eventually found it in between the couch pillows, thankfully out of sight from his girlfriend.

When they set out the weather seemed to be pretty good. Halfway into the journey he noticed that some clouds were gathering. There were just a few, so he wasn't worried. They ended up getting to where he'd intended, but the wind had started to pick up and there were now enough clouds to cause rain. Akari was still happy about being able to bring him out, but he felt like the whole thing was ruined. The sun was no longer shining, most of the trees had their blossoms blown out because of the wind, the current was choppy, and the torii didn't look all that special all of a sudden.

In the distance, thunder sounds, and on queue the rain started to pour. Luckily Akari has hitched the boat to one of the small poles nearby. She's not angry with him or anything. Even he has days where he can't anticipate the weather despite being a Salamander. As she's about to mention going ashore to get out of the rain, he starts spilling his heart and he can't stop. He's angry and disappointed about how the day got so ruined, wondering why it had to be this way and why the weather couldn't hold up just so he could propose in the way he'd been wanting to for a whole month. She just stares at him in slight shock as he goes on about how this plan was a failure and how he passionately loves her and wants to be with her forever and so on. By the time he's done his breath has practically left him. He's just standing there, completely wet and feeling like such a child for blurting the whole thing out instead of waiting for a better time. He apologizes and says they should go find some shelter from the rain.

Then she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply, nearly knocking him off the boat as she whispers "yes" before kissing him again.

* * *

All of these really, REALLY need a good critique, as I'm not sure about any of them; specifically "Torii". I will probably go back and edit that one. I had tried to make it seem as reasonable as possible, but it probably needs a bit of a do-over. *laughs* Oh, and the idea behind "Dancing" was that the guy dancing with Akari is really just helping out Alicia/conspiring with her to get Akari and Akatsuki to dance together.

**Special thanks **to **TamaChanMyu** and **talkstoangels77** for the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you **Mooniecat** for the suggestion **"torii"**, **TamaChanMyu** for the suggestion **"dance"**, and **talkstoangels77 **for the suggestion **"weathering the storm". **I appreciate the suggestions!

Let me know what you think of these, and I am always open to suggestions! I will continue these for as long as I can, but I might stop at 25 chapters or so, just so all the writing doesn't start to seem repetitive. But in the mean time, I will do my best to continue coming up with things!

Thank you for reading! Have a wonderful day/night!


	24. Capitolo Ventiquattro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Aria or Aqua, nor do I own it's beautiful artwork. Kozue Amano, how come you draw so well?

* * *

_**XCI. Early**_

They're mornings schedules were very different, so obviously there are habits that coincide and conflict.

Akari loves waking up early, the calm sound of waves and the soft cry of gulls music to her ears. Akatsuki on the other hand, is most definitely _not_ a morning person. He has to wake up early in the morning, but he hates it. That's why he doesn't understand Akari's happy morning attitude. And if he just so happens to wake up before she does, he secures his arms around her so that when she does wake up she can't leave his side just yet. He would pretend he's asleep when she wakes up, but his smile as she protests with him always gives him away.

When they finally do get up, Akari works on breakfast while Akatsuki makes coffee. He knows how to cook, but she hasn't been able to trust him with breakfast ever since the day he fell asleep sitting and burned the wallpaper. She knows how to make coffee, but somehow he just gets it right every time without making it too strong or too light.

Akari has a little bit of coffee, whereas he has about 2 or 3 cups. She tells him it's not healthy, and he tells her he knows, but they both know he's a dead man if he doesn't drink that much in the morning. A professor of his once told him that workers are no good without coffee. He believes it; he's seen Salamanders who weren't able to get coffee in the morning and it's not pretty.

After breakfast and a light conversation about what's going to happen in the day, she goes upstairs to get ready while he remains downstairs. When they were first married Akari didn't know why he did this. If anything, he should be hurrying to get ready since they lived on the ground and he still worked in Ukijima. Then she came downstairs to find him doing push-ups, sit-ups and stretches. She had never really thought about it before, but Salamanders had to keep in shape because they ran around the weather center all day. It wasn't just sitting and tinkering with computers; it was handling machinery and hardware and sometimes even running up and down a few flights of stairs to give reports. She'd never admit to this, but she secretly enjoys watching her husband work out. She suspects he knows it though, judging by the smile he just gave her from over his shoulder. Then they'll tell each goodbye with a few sweet kisses and that they'd see each other at whatever time they were free.

It sure made for a busy schedule, throwing mornings together in a way that could work for both of them. But they love every moment of it.

_**XCII. That Special Kind of Mail…**_

She doesn't know how he found out about it, but not soon after he discovered her secret adoration for receiving letters, he started sending them to her instead of emails. Not to say that he stopped sending her mail on the internet completely. He's just as busy as she is, so emails are more convenient for him. But he sends her letters often, telling her about what's happening with him and how things are going. Sometimes he'll send along a picture or two if the occasion calls for it. One time when she was sick during the spring, she even received a few Ukijima sakura blossoms in her envelope, although he swears they got in by accident.

But no matter what type of letter it is or what he says about them, she can easily tell how much time he's spent on them and treasures each one. She saves each letter, always making sure to send one back along with a few pictures and vivid descriptions of her surroundings. He never says much about the whole business of exchanging letters when they talk in person, but she secretly hopes that even after a hard day he can open up one of her letters and smile.

_**XCIII. Watermelon**_

Summer in Neo-Venezia may be brutally hot at some points, but hitting the beach is one of the most fun things to do at those times. Akari has been able to coax her friends out for a day of fun from their busy schedules. Perhaps it's not the best idea to take a break during such a busy time of the season, but she can't help her smile as she watches her friends run around on the beach. And at this moment, she is trying to get them to play a certain game.

"Really? You've never played?"

She watched him raise an eyebrow at her, looking at her strangely. "Call me crazy, but trying to smash a watermelon with a blindfold on hardly seems to be a worthy pastime."

"Come on Akatsuki. Let's at least try," Al said, dusting the sand off his swim trunks. "It sounds like fun!" Aika agrees, followed by Alice, Alicia, Woody, Akira and Athena.

"Alright, I'll tell you how it works then!" she replies happily

After explaining the rules and having a few misunderstandings, everyone finally seems to get it. They draw lots to see who goes first and who lies. Much to the amusement of the group, Akatsuki is chosen to go first.

"Oy Momiko, I've never played before. Why do I have to go first?"

"It won't be hard, I promise! Just remember, only one of us is lying." She finished tying the cloth around his eyes, and then shouted start.

For the next few minutes, he listens to the shouting of his friends telling him to go left or right or backtrack. He admits that it is kind of fun, but man are those guys noisy! He tries to pick out at least one voice, and hears Akari's. She's shouting to go left while a few others are telling him to go right or turn around completely, so he complies. Then she tells him to go right, and he does just that while the rest of their friends keep telling him he's going the wrong way. Whenever she says something, he follows her directions, tuning out the voices of the others. He finally decides that he's probably close to the watermelon, and swings the bat only to hit sand. He takes off the blindfold. The watermelon is in the completely opposite direction.

"Akatsuki, we kept telling you to go the other way!" Woody said, some of the others shaking their head.

"I didn't know Momiko was the liar!" he said back.

"But that was part of the game Akatsuki," she said with a laugh. "You're supposed to pick out who's the liar, which would be the only person to tell you bad directions."

"How was I supposed to know? You never lie to me when you tell me something," he grumbled before passing off the bat and blindfold to Athena.

That comment obviously begets some very amused looks, some of which suggest that there's more to the Salamander's words than what meets the eye. He asks a few of them why they're staring at him of course, scowling as he does so. Alice demands that she go instead of Athena, said person looking absently at the blindfold before asking why.

They resume the game, which continues being fun in not a little chaotic. But even as Akari takes her turn trying to figure out the way to the watermelon, for some strange reason she can't stop thinking about Akatsuki's words. She just can't.

_**XCIV. Hill of Hope**_

Akari will not deny that there are many moments in her life when she's been scared. Whether it's from nervousness or genuine fear, she's just like any other person to this effect. But right now, floating on the canal hear the Hill of Hope, she doesn't know what to feel. She just stands on her gondola, two hands placed over her torso as she gazes absently into the sunset. What should she feel? Her stomach is in knots and she's trembling, but she also has on something of a smile along with a few tears running down her cheeks. Is she happy? Is she afraid? Maybe she is both. Lots of things were going to change and she couldn't do anything about it. But perhaps...that was what made it so unnerving and exciting.

"Akari!"

She jumps at being startled, turning to see her husband along the hill towards her and then stop to catch his breath. Then he looks at her with a strange look, one mixed with curiosity and slight worry. "Akari, are you okay? Ai said she was expecting you about an hour ago. "

"Ah, that's right! I forgot!"

"Ai just called and said you might still be here, but had no idea why. She was a little worried so I came. ...Is something wrong?"

"No Akatsuki, I'm alright." She looks in the direction of the setting sun again, feeling the boat bob in the water after a moment as her husband boards it. After a moment, he wraps a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"...Akari?"

"Hm?" She turns to look at her husband, who's smiling gently at her.

"You'll be alright," he says, placing a hand over her slightly bulging stomach, his smile growing larger as he felt the bump.

She blinks few times, then grins as she puts her two hands over his.

"Hahi!"

* * *

**(EDIT: I don't know if it was totally clear, but in "Hill of Hope" Akatsuki already knows about Akari's pregnancy. That's why he's worried about wherever she is; over-protective soon-to-be-daddy mode kicking in no doubt. XD I reworded a few things just to make it a little clearer though. My apologies!)**

I apologize for the length; this is the longest one I've written aside from Ventitre.

**FYI: **In **"Watermelon"**, the game is they play is called **"Suikawari**" which means **"watermelon splitting"**, and is a traditional Japanese summertime game. It's played on beaches, during picnics, and during festivals. You put on a blindfold, get spun around three times, and try to hit the melon with a bat or a bokken. Whoever splits it open wins, and then you share it. The version of Suikawari I described is the type I saw in videogame once. Pffthahaha! One person lies about the direction you go in, and everyone else tells you the truth. You have to pick out who's lying and who's not. Personally, I think I'd like to play that version rather than the former.

Also, in case it's not obvious, "Hill of Hope" involves Akari's pregnancy. ...I hope it was understandable though. ^^;

Well, as you can see, I went of on an Akari tangent. My current concern is redundancy possibly showing up in these, so I took up **Dr. Nusakan's **suggestion of switching gears for a bit.

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77, ForgottenReveries, Mooniecat **and **Dr. Nusakan **for the reviews. Also, thank you **talkstoangels77** for the suggestion **"early"**, and **Mooniecat** for the suggestions "**watermelon", "Hill of Hope" **and **"That Special Kind of Mail..."**.

Oh, and to answer your question **ForgottenReveries, **yes, I had it in mind for the unknown man to be Alicia's husband. Er...fiancé in that case. XD

Since this is really different from what I've written for the other chapters (or at least it feels different), I would appreciate feedback more than you can imagine. 8D I really want to know if this is starting to sound repetitive. If it is, I beg of you to let me know so I can prepare to stop because redundant writing is not cool at all.

I hope you enjoyed reading these though! Have a nice morning/afternoon/night!


	25. Capitolo Venticinque

**Disclaimer: **Well, you know the drill. Kozue Amano owns everything.

* * *

_**XCV. Space and Time**_

Just because she's working as an undine doesn't mean she stopped being curious about things outside of work. Each and every day, she thinks about many a subject, the most recent one having sprung up shortly after Festa del Bócolo, when she was helping Akatsuki with Alicia's roses and heard the story of the festival's origin. The fact that a man's love for a woman traveled across space and time, from Earth and the olden days all the away to Aqua in the present day, frankly amazes her.

She wonders if it will be like that for the people she knows, or even for her. Is there someone who will love her like that, allowing their story to transcend time and space? For the rest of the week and once in a while after that, she continues to wonder. And as she rows to meet with her friends, she wonders for a brief moment if a certain Salamander would do her the honor of helping to accomplish such a wonderful task.

_**XCVI. Hand**_

"Ugh..."

"A-Akatsuki...?"

"...Give me a moment. I'm trying to let my brain catch up with me."

"_He's been like this for a week_," she thinks, as she looks at him with his face down on the table. It's the time of year during the summer when new Salamander trainees go through rotations, and he's been placed in charge of 5 such people even though he's just passed his final exams. Apparently he's better than he thinks he is. He gave her warning ahead of time, telling her that Neo-Venezia would most likely experience some very unpredictable weather. He'd certainly been right. Just the other day they put new students in every rotation, and there was so much wind and rain in the city that Aria Company needed a few repairs. Not large ones of course, but things like putting new shingles on the roof and hammering some new railing into place were in order. And he, feeling responsible for the damage some of his students had caused, came to help her even though he'd been given the whole week off.

After talking with him for a bit she got back to repairs. Not 5 minutes after she came outside, he came out with a hammer and some nails in his hand. She watched as he picked up a small beam of wood and began hammering away to fix the railing.

"Akatsuki-san, I think you should rest," she said, taking note of the bags under his eyes.

"Nonsense, Momiko. I feel alright enough to help," he said. His slightly raspy voice did little to convince her.

And the way he hit his finger with the hammer right afterward hardened her resolve. Although he was in pain she had to keep from laughing for a moment, his howling somewhat comical. But after regaining her composure she went over to him.

"Let me see your hand," she said, and for once he willingly complied, holding out his hand for her to inspect. He seemed alright more or less, though his finger was swollen. She pretended to check for other injuries, but all she really did was look over his entire hand. It was larger than hers, and it was rough because of all the hard work he did. It also had just a few scars here and there, probably from accidents, but it was warm and felt nice to hold. She smiled a little to herself. This was the hand of an honest, hardworking man; the hand of a man cared about those around him and did his best. She resisted the urge to intertwine her tiny fingers with his, and looked up at him with a grin.

"I'll help you ice your fingers, but I really think you should stay inside."

He seemed a little zoned out for a moment, but then snapped out of it and complied. She led him inside, his hand still in hers, and then finally let go when they reached the kitchen. After helping him get some ice she went back outside to finish repairs. But for a moment when she turned her head on her way out, she thought she saw him staring at his hand.

Maybe it was just her imagination.

_**XCVII. Message in a Bottle**_

"Oy, Momiko!" he said aloud, walking onto the deck of Aria Company's first floor. He saw that the counter was open, so he shaded his eyes from the sun and looks in. She was at her desk, obviously very concentrated on something.

"What are you working on?" he asked, his curiosity on full as he watched his friend write with gusto. "Is there something important happening?"

"No," she said, her eyebrows furrowed as she continued writing on another page.

He raised an eyebrow, went through the door and looked over her shoulder. "What is this?"

"I am writing a letter to put into a bottle."

"...Eh?"

"You know, a message in a bottle! I've always wanted to try doing that," she said, grinning at him for a moment and then going back to her writing.

He almost fell over after hearing that, since she seemed so serious for a reason other than something so…not serious. He went to sit down near her, watching her for a moment with boredom on his face.

"...What's in this 'message'?"

"Everything I can think of. What's happening on this side of the city, things about Aria Company, what the day is, what the season is. Things like that."

"Oy, don't make this your diary," he said, looking at her strangely. "Isn't a message in a bottle supposed to be like a map or something?"

"You think so? Hmm..." She got up and went into another room, reemerging with a piece of paper in her hands. "This is a map marking Aria Company. Do you think that would work?"

He would have said that those maps usually lead to treasure, but she looks far too excited for him to argue. So he says yes and watches her write for a few minutes before she exclaims that she's done. They both go to the kitchen in search of a suitable empty bottle, and then take Akari's gondola out to the bay to set the bottle free.

"Are you sure this will work?" he asked. "You don't know about the currents, so it might get smashed.

"I know. But I figured I might as well try," she said, smiling. He just looked at her, then sighed and turned his head towards the open ocean. She gently slides the bottle into the ocean, then pushed it a little with her oar to give it some momentum.

As he watches it float off into the distance, his thoughts wander back to his childhood. Living on a floating island was charming, but one disadvantage was that he was far from the sea, a place children have a lot of fantasies about. When he was young he'd once tried sending a message off in a bottle from his home, but it dropped because of something he later discovered was called "gravity". He was informed after his attempt that things didn't float in the air unless built to do so. Sending a message in a bottle became one of his lost childhood dreams.

But now, regardless of being an adult, he can't help his feeling of slight happiness as he watches the bottle turn into a speck in the distance, it's light blue glass glinting in the sunlight. Momiko's just given him a chance to be a kid again, even if only for a moment.

"I wonder if anyone will get it," she said softly beside him, a wistful smile on her face. "I hope someone finds it."

He smiled the same way. "...Yeah. I hope so too."

* * *

Doho! Chapter 25, it's nice to see you!

Not much to say about this one other than the fact that I'd love your feedback! I did two of these in Akari mode and one in Akatsuki mode. Let me know what you think of them if you can! ^U^ Oh yeah, and I'm not sure if it was obvious, but in "Hill of Hope", Akatsuki already knew that Akari was pregnant, which is why he's reassuring her. If it wasn't clear, PLEASE PLEASE let me know so I can change up the wording! ;D

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77, ForgottenReveries, **and **Mooniecat** for the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you to **Dr. Nusakan **for the suggestions **"Space and Time" **and **"Message in a Bottle", **and **Mooniecat** for the suggestion **"hammer" **which I used as inspiration for "Hand". I really appreciate it guys!

I hope you enjoyed reading these! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving if it is what you celebrate!


	26. Capitolo Ventisei

**Disclaimer: **The usual. Kozue Amano made Aria and Aqua and all characters encompassing.

* * *

_**XCVIII. Wind**_

Sometimes when she is rowing out on the ocean and the wind blows across the waterscape, she imagines its Akatsuki instead. He's the one helping to create the elements of the planet after all, so she's sure that some of his essence is mixed in.

She imagines him there, racing with her as she speeds across the ocean backwards. Or when she just lets her boat sit and she waits, she can imagine him there talking to her in whispers and laughing with her, teasing her hair like he usually does and giving her face gentle kisses that keep her cool from summer's heat.

She blushes a little and laughs to herself, thankful there's no one else with her to share in her slight embarrassment as she goes through these little fancies. As she ties up her boat in front of the house she shares with her husband, a door on the second floor balcony opens.

"Oy! You're home Momiko!"

She looks up and sees him smiling, a little bit of wind whipping through his hair and coat. She just grins up at him in a loving way and says "Hahi!".

_**XCIX. Daybreak**_

She usually wakes up earlier than he did, and it didn't take long to figure out some way to work with her schedule. But once in a while, he wakes up at 6:00am and finds her already gone. This being one of the stranger things she does, he asks why and she says she goes out rowing. He doesn't understand, so she explains herself.

It's almost like there's a painting forming in his mind as she tells him about it. The sun barely peeking over the horizon, shattering the night sky and spilling forth various oranges and pinks, dusting the clouds with light. Not a soul in sight, not a sound to be heard. It was just her and her gondola. The ocean was hers to tame, hers to claim first as she spread ripples across its surface. One of the only human beings to have Neo-Venezia to herself, she was master of it until everyone else woke up. There was the most indescribable excitement in realizing that one thing, she explained; being the only one to know what things looked like while everyone still dreamt.

Regardless of his love for sleep, he can't help but want to join her.

_**C. Pride Goeth Before A Fall**_

The phrase "pride cometh before a fall" came into play perfectly when he was pursuing Alicia. He had a lot of confidence and pride in himself, so sure that his plans would work, only to stutter whenever he was around her. Complimenting her was nearly impossible, because his face would get so red that it would literally block up his brain.

But the phrase altered to "pride _goeth_ before a fall" when dealing with Akari. Before considering her as someone he liked, he'd had no problem talking to her and sifting through what he felt. Well, mostly anyway. After he started realizing he liked her though, what confidence should have been there was completely shattered. It had him second-guessing everything she said, trying to figure out whether she meant something in a friendly manner or in a manner that suggested she felt something for him. He was bending over backwards trying to decipher her words!

He kept wondering why it hadn't been this hard with Alicia, until the day he realized he'd fallen in love with Momiko.

_**CI. "This Could Be My Moment"**_

"_This could be a big moment," _she thinks as she looks at her husband, who is currently lazing in a chair outside, going over a schedule for his work. _"This could be a moment that completely falls and doesn't make it. This could be a moment that means everything or nothing. Things will ever be the same again. It's so exciting, but so scary." _She looks down at her stomach, placing two hands over it gingerly. Then she looks back up at her husband, who is oblivious because he's concentrating on not messing up the work schedule his trainees will need. _"This will be a moment where he won't know what to think and I won't know what to think either. This could be my moment though. No...this IS my moment."_

And the next few moments seem to stretch on forever when she opens her mouth to speak, and he stares, and then sweeps her up in a hug so tight and affectionate that she doesn't even have time to think about the tears of relief and happiness that escape her eyes afterward.

* * *

I am so late on this but I posted "Death of a Gondola" up a while back. If you'd like to, go ahead and check it out!

So, I'm thinking that I will officially end Acqua e Cielo at Capitolo Trenta/Chapter 30 (or sooner if it comes to that). As much as I like writing all this fluff, I'm afraid if it goes on any longer I won't be able to come up with anything else and that it will start sounding repetitive, even while in Akari mode.

Not much else to say other than that I apologize for the short length of this vignette. XD Your suggestions are still welcome if you have any! Oh, and I figured that "Hill of Hope" needed some sort of prologue, so I wrote "This Could Be My Moment" just for that. (Sorry if "Hill of Hope" wasn't too clear. ^^;)

**Special thanks **to **talkstoangels77 **for the review on the previous chapter. Also, thank you **talkstoangels77 **for the suggestion **"Pride Goeth Before A Fall"**, and **Dr. Nusakan **for the suggestion **"This Could Be My Moment"**.

Hope you guys had an awesome and yummy Thanksgiving (if that is your custom), and I hope you enjoyed reading these! ^U^


	27. Capitolo Ventisette

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano owns Aria and Aqua and all characters encompassing.

* * *

_**CII. Bridge**_

Whenever Akari has a difficult task to face, she employs a small self-made tradition before undergoing said task.

There is a bridge called "Rialto Bridge" that stretches over the Grand Canal in Neo-Venezia, giving anyone who crosses it a spectacular view. Before she goes through with whatever difficulty lies ahead of her, she will stand at one end of the bridge, take a deep breath in and out, face forward without flinching, and walk across it, only turning her head sideways once to look at the scenery when she reaches the middle. She tells herself that if she can cross the bridge without tripping and falling once, she will not be nearly as nervous later, or will most likely do well on whatever it is she has to accomplish.

In this instance, she has been hired by Akatsuki's brother to carry Neo-Venetian glass in her boat tomorrow. It's her first job so of course she's excited, but also a bit nervous. That's why she's here now, standing on the edge of Rialto Bridge, ready to go through with her little luck charm.

First she takes in a few deep breaths. Then, she slowly puts one foot in front of the other, taking herself higher and higher up the bridge. She turns her head for a moment to look at the lovely spread of scenery, the sun getting ready to make its journey over the horizon. Head turned again, she continues forward. Good. This was going as planned.

She's almost near the bottom when a man runs by her, evidently in a hurry. He bumps shoulders with her and apologizes as he keeps running, but she doesn't have time to say 'it's alright' because she's falling. Darn. Just this once her good luck charm wasn't going to work?

And the next moment, someone's hands are gripping her shoulders from behind very tightly to keep her upright. Her first thought is that this person is very kind to help her out, although it's a little embarrassing that she's tripped. Her next thought is about who this person might be. She quickly reminds herself that it's polite to say thank you, and turns around to the person who's caught her.

"Momiko, you really should watch where you're going."

"Eh?"

"Ah, well I guess it isn't your fault really," Akatsuki said with a bored expression. "He was the one who bumped into you." He releases her shoulders and then asks her where she's headed. She tells him that she's going back to Aria, and he decides to join her so he can see Alicia for a bit. On the way they talk about the job his brother has given her, but her mind keeps wandering back to her tradition. It's something completely made up, and Akatsuki certainly doesn't know anything about it. But he'd stopped her from tripping. Perhaps this was a hint that things really would go well the next day?

Or maybe it just meant that even in small and unexpected ways, the Salamander always had her back.

_**CIII. Festa dei Sette Pesci**_

This year, Christmas is being spent at Aria Company, and everyone Akari knows is invited for a lovely holiday feast a day before Christmas Eve. Akari, Aika and Alice are busy in the kitchen while everyone else chats and waits for all the food to be done. There seem to be a lot of seafood dishes; 7 to be exact, and none of which are of small size. It's obvious that living by the ocean means a lot of seafood, but Akatsuki is curious about why there are so many, so he decides to ask Akari about it.

It turns out that she had discovered a somewhat obscure holiday called "Festa dei Sette Pesci", originally from Earth's Italy, and told the others about it. They thought it sounded interesting, so they decided to celebrate it.

He shakes his head at her slight strangeness. "Momiko, it sounds interesting but is there a particular point?"

"Nope! I just thought it would be fun. Besides, the food will be good!"

He's about to ask another question or make some sort of statement, but he suddenly can't remember what he was going to say because she's stuck a piece of shrimp in his mouth with a fork and is asking him if it tastes alright.

When he stumbles out of the kitchen claiming he needs a drink, she wonders if his face got all red because she made it too spicy.

_**CIV. Trust**_

When he has a break from work during the day to eat and rest, he likes to take a casual stroll around the neighborhood surrounding the weather center. There isn't much of a neighborhood in the first place. It's mostly just a few shops that sell essentials for Salamanders and a couple of houses that keep families who don't mind the heat wafting off the giant building he works in, but it gives him something to do when he doesn't want to sit still.

On these breaks he likes to catch up with his thoughts, or just ponder things. On this day, his mind wanders to Momiko. Mostly it's just thinking about her mannerisms, sometimes chuckling when he remembers things that she's talked about or silly things he's done with her. Then he starts thinking about her personality. He's happy with who she is; he wouldn't change her for anything. But he finds it a little strange that she puts so much trust in him. Human trust, in general, is a very fragile thing even though no one would think it to be so. One wrong move and it could be dropped and broken to pieces. For instance, he could say to her that he's working, but in reality he could really be running around with some other girl for the heck of it. He winces at the thought of her face if he were actually that kind of person. She trusted him a lot. Perhaps she was even naïve to a point. But he had decided long ago, even before he started considering Akari as person he could date, that he wouldn't do anything to make her sad. His resolve is strengthened because of these contemplations, and he gets back to work with much gusto.

When he gets to visit her a week later, he makes their date time especially fun.

* * *

I apologize for the sparsity of writing and the imagination therein. I had a minute bit of inspiration, so I wrote these.

Like I said in the previous chapter, I will be bringing these to a close soon, possibly at Chapter 30. Maybe even sooner. That is still up in the air. But for now, I will continue to do my best, and you're suggestions are EXTREMELY welcome.

**FYI:** "_Festa dei Sette Pesci_" or "_Feast of the Seven Fishes_" is a real holiday. It originated in Southern Italy, but now mostly Italian-American families celebrate it. Families will come together on Christmas Eve and eat 7 seafood dishes (sometimes 9, 11 or 13) to commemorate the wait for the birth of baby Jesus. Popular dishes include calamari, oysters, Baccalá (salted fish), deep friend shrimp, and all this other stuff I can't write because it's making me hungryyyy.

Again, I apologize if the writing is found somewhat wanting. I may just take this down and write something completely different. But, I would really appreciate feedback so that I know what to do with all of this. XD Let me know if you like it or not, or if things seem to be wearing down and if I should just stop right here. *laughs*

**Special thanks** to **talkstoangels77** and **Mooniecat** for your reviews on the previous chapter!

Other than that, I hope you have good holidays! Right now, it is exam tidal wave time at universities everywhere, and I am caught up in said tidal wave. If you are also caught in it, I wish you luck! Study hard, and have a wonderful Christmas!


	28. Capitolo Ventiotto

**Disclaimer: **The beautiful creation we know as "Aria" belongs to Kozue Amano, not me. ^U^

* * *

_**CV. Reverse Birthday**_

No matter what season it is, a Prima's schedule is always busy. Autumn, though not the busiest of seasons, certainly keeps all undines on their toes. And Akari has been feeling this quite acutely of late.

Early in the morning she happened to glance at her schedule, and realized it was full for the entire month. She was proud to have brought in so many customers, remembering how rough it had been when she first took over, but it suddenly felt a little overwhelming. A little under 2 years ago she'd looked at Alicia's schedule and wondered how her mentor kept up with all of it, much less remembered anything outside of work.

For most of the day she ferried customers around without stopping, still smiling and laughing with them as she always did. Regardless of being a little tired, she loved her job. But today she felt like she was forgetting something important, and it was nagging her.

"I wonder what it is?" she said quietly to herself as she rowed to pick up her next customer.

She stopped by the sky lifts, stretching a bit after tying up the gondola. Just as she had stretched her muscles their thinnest and closed her eyes, she felt the boat bob in the water and a gigantic tug on both her pigtails.

"Hahi!"

Her eyes shot open to see Akatsuki eye her with smugness.

"Akatsuki!"

"Yo," he said, grinning. "What brings you around here?" he teased.

"A customer, actually. They'll be here very soon, so you should probably get off the boat."

He looked at her, obviously unamused. "…You forgot to check your schedule again didn't you?"

"No! I –" she began, only to have her pigtails tugged on once more.

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"But I did check it!"

"Lies! If you'd checked it you would know that I'm your customer!"

"Eh?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "I'm your customer today, undine-san."

She blinked a few times, quite surprised. All her friends knew that this month's schedule for her was extremely busy, and that she wouldn't have time to hang out. She'd informed him that he didn't have to find the time to come down from Ukijima for visits this month because she was too busy with customers and Ai's training. Had he paid for a ride...just to see her?

His voice interrupted her thoughts. "So, what are you waiting for? Show me around the city."

It started out as her showing him all the usual sites. She couldn't see his face since she was standing behind him, but judging by his posture he looked very relaxed. After about 5 minutes though, they ended up talking casually. He asked about her work, and stayed perfectly silent as she explained everything, only saying one or two words every so often.

Finally, near the end of the tour, he spoke up. "Momiko, do you remember what day it is?"

"The day? I believe it's the 28th of the nineteenth month. It would be July on Manhome."

He turned around in his seat, looking up at her and raising an eyebrow. "No, I mean do you remember what today's _occasion _is?"

She slowed to a stop as she pulled up to a dock, cocking her head to the side innocently. "Occasion?"

He frowned a bit, suddenly standing up and pulling her pigtails. "Today's your reverse birthday, _baka_," he said, though speaking a little softer than she expected him to. "Honestly, what am I gonna do with you? Akari, the queen of 'wonderful' moments has forgotten the day she was born?"

She blinked a few times as placed a small glass jar of chocolates into her hand and got off the boat. She looked at the gift in her hands, then back up at him.

"If I remember correctly, those are your favorite chocolates; the ones from the vendor in San Marco square."

"Akatsuki..."

"No need to thank the great Salamander of Ukijima! Just be happy, because those things aren't easy to get. The guy had almost run out of them by the time it was my turn to get some."

She felt her eyes get just a little misty, but she gave him a wide smile and an ecstatic thank you before they waved goodbye to each other, and he smiled at her one last time before disappearing down the sidewalk.

On her way to the next customer, a couple of tears fell from her eyes. But she was smiling the whole way.

_**CVI. Horoscopes**_

The first time he'd really started noticing horoscopes was that one day in winter when he happened to find Akari trying to read hers. After that day (and the embarrassing incidents therein), he wasn't really able to push the concept out of his mind. He didn't actively seek out his horoscopes each day, most likely because he was afraid of what he'd read, but when he happened to hear them he thought about what they might mean. Sometimes they foretold of good things to come, and he had a happier stride in his step. And sometimes they spoke of bad things, and he made sure to watch his back just in case something bad might happen.

But no matter what they are, he always ends up thinking about it in the way Akari had described:

"_For me, it doesn't really matter if the horoscopes turn out to be true or not. ...with these horoscopes, you can take a different look at yourself and your surroundings, depending on what was said at the time. Because of that, you can notice the little things that you normally wouldn't. _

..._For me, horoscopes give me a starting point to make the day even more beautiful."_

Well, he _thought_ about it that way until he happened to hear his for today:

"Today you will meet the love of your life that you are destined to be with, and they will give you incredible happiness."

He's just come from Aria Company after spending some time with Akari, which had been surprisingly fun. He hears the horoscope and stops in the middle of his walking.

Akari has been the only person he's seen today.

"I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT ACCEPT THIS!" he shouts, ignoring the strange stares he gets as he stalks onward with a flushed face.

The horoscopes in this part of town are said to be completely unreliable and he knows it. But even the next day, and the next, and many days after that, it lingers in his mind.

_**CVII. Azzurro**_

Through knowing her for many years as a friend and being married to her for about a year now, he's become acquainted with the many angles and overall dynamic of Akari. But there is one aspect of her that he will be at a loss with; even more so than when she is sad. And that aspect is that of melancholy.

One would think that for all her thoughts about how Aqua and its people work, Akatsuki would be accustomed to this. But he's not. Once in a while she will sit and gaze at the sunset, a strange blue pendant clutched loosely in her hands and her eyes a mixture of sadness and happiness. He doesn't know how such an emotion found its way into his wife or where it came from, and he always wants to ask. Yet, there is something in him that makes him hesitate, as if he'd be crossing some sort of invisible line if he were to inquire.

He knows for a fact that it doesn't have anything to do with him (or any other man for that matter), so he decides that he does not need to know. Whatever the secret is, it is heartbreaking but precious to her, and it is hers to treasure.

The best he can do is sit by her after a while and reassure her with his presence. He is pleasantly surprised that it really is the best thing he can do, because not soon after he sits nearby, she turns to him and smiles with the purest happiness.

_**CVIII. Un-Apologize**_

Glad to know that some games do happen to exist on both Manhome and Aqua, Akari and Akatsuki decided to partake in a small game of "Opposites" to kill time on a rainy day. The object was to say a lie about the other person, and try to build up the most ridiculous lies.

"Akari is silly."

"Akatsuki is lazy."

He looked at her indignantly, and then displayed a silly grin. "Akari is mindless."

"Akatsuki is not an idiot," she said with an equally silly grin.

"Oy!"

"It's your turn," she said, giggling at his expression.

He scowled a little before continuing. "Akari is not not serious."

"...Eh?"

"You know, you're not not serious."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not serious about being not serious."

Akari furrowed her eyebrows, so Akatsuki decided to try and explain.

"What I just said; it's like apologizing, but not."

"What?"

"It's like...un-apologizing."

"...Un-apologizing?"

"It's like apologizing for something fake, but faking the apology."

Both sat there for a moment, a little confused.

"...Whatever. The point is you're serious," he said.

"Ah, so you meant to say I wasn't serious?"

"No, I meant to say you _were_."

"Did you mean that in the context of the game?"

"...I'm so confused."

After a few more minutes, they decided a card game was a much better way of passing the time.

* * *

Finals exams are over at LAST! 8D For those of you who were involved in final exams, I hope you did well.

I'm so happy that Christmas vacation is here! No school for 2-3 weeks, and I can finally get back on these vignettes! ^U^

**Special thanks **to **Mooniecat, Dr. Nusakan, talkstoangels77, **and **ForgottenReveries **for the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, thank you to **Athena Diagon Cat** for the suggestion **"Reverse Birthdays" **(I know I'm so late on using this, I'm sorry!), **Moonicat** for the suggestion **"Blue"** (**FYI: "Azzurro" **is Italian for blue, or rather, light blue), and **talkstoangels77** for **"Un-Apologize".**

"Un-apologize" was kind of hard to do because I had no ideas at first, but I ended up coming up with the general silliness you see before you. I know it's not exactly romantic or fluffy, but I had fun coming up with it. The game "Opposites" really doesn't have that name, but at one point or another everyone has played that sort of thing to some effect. Anyway, I hope that it seems funny enough. XD

Well, I hoped you enjoyed reading these! Let me know what you think of them. I hope I did not disappoint!

Have a wonderful Christmas, and a happy New Year!


	29. Capitolo Ventinove

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano is the creator of the beautiful manga and anime called "Aria".

* * *

_**CIX. Painting**_

"...What in the world are you doing?" Akatsuki asked, perplexed at the appearance of Akari, whose hands were covered in different colors.

"Painting," she said simply. "Alicia had a bunch of paints left over from Aria Company's last paint job, so she let me use them to paint something that we can hang in the dining room. But I don't really know how to paint."

"Yet you agreed to help paint something."

"Alicia was curious about what I'd come up with."

He looked at the canvas behind Akari, which was, for lack of a better word, messy. Then he looked back at Akari, who was cleaning a paint brush in a jar of water.

"Looks like you need some help," he said simply, rolling up his sleeves.

"...Yes please," she said back, handing him a brush.

They both lost track of time, paying little attention to the slight chilly breeze of autumn or the fact that they missed lunch altogether. The only thing that was on their mind was trying to paint a good scene of the ocean, which took more than one try and more paint than originally anticipated. But by the time Alicia came out with a very late lunch for Akari, the painting was complete.

The blonde Prima took in the sight of two people in front of her. Akari's endeavor keep the paint off her clothes by wearing an apron had failed, and somehow there was paint on her nose. Akatsuki had abandoned his white coat to prevent spillage, but had managed to get some brightly colored paint all over his shirt and arms. Both had paint on their hair somewhere. She looked at the canvas behind the flustered Akari and the blushing Akatsuki, and smiled. It was a little sloppy, but the painting was a lovely depiction of the ocean that Aria Company overlooked, and had the perfect blend of colors to display a late morning sun and the shining blue sea.

"As soon as it dries, I'll hang it in the dining room," she said happily, walking back inside and telling them there was food in the kitchen once they were done.

"We actually did it," Akari said, blinking a few times as she stared at the canvas.

"A-Alicia-san actually wants to hang it in plain view," Akatsuki said, blushing. "She's happy about my work too!"

"Ah, I'm so glad," Akari said, sighing in relief.

"Hey, shouldn't we sign this or something?"

"Maybe we should. How?"

"I don't know. Let's just think of something.

They each decided to put a thumb print at the bottom right hand corner of the canvas, along with their initials below their prints. After that, they step back to finally admire their work and eat some lunch. As they head inside, Akari takes a last look at the canvas. Painting had been…oddly nice. Maybe one of these days, she'd get to do this with Akatsuki again.

Yes, she thought to herself as she went inside. She would like that very much.

_**CX. La Befana**_

The legend of La Befana is one he's grown up hearing all his life, along with every other child in Neo-Venezia. She is said to be an old woman who delivers gifts to children on the eve of Epiphany. If a child was good, they would receive candy in their stockings. If not, then they got a lump of coal. Some say she is the wife of Saint Nicholas, or "Santa Claus". Others say she operates completely on her own, sliding down the chimney and all that nonsense.

Contrary to popular belief, he can in fact say that La Befana exists. She is not Saint Nicholas' helper, though if he were real he'd probably want her help. She delivers things less tangible than candy, but far more real than any type of sweet created by man, giving without any discretion. And as for when she works her wondrous magic, she doesn't only work on the eve of Epiphany. No, she employs herself every single day, though with seemingly less effort than thought possible.

Oh, and she isn't old. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Even if she were to get old, she'd always be young at heart.

"Akatsuki, look!"

He turned around to see Akari with a La Befana hat on her head, only her smile visible from under the rim.

"I've never actually found one of these hats before. How does it look?"

He blinks absently, then smiles and pulls the rim up just a little so he can see at least one of her eyes.

"It fits you perfectly, Momiko."

He watches her grin before lowering the rim again and jogging toward her friends, pausing midway to grab a cape and put it on.

Like he said before, La Befana most definitely exists. And she is by far the most magical thing he's ever seen and believed in.

_**CXI. See You Later**_

Reminiscing is one of Akari's favorite pastimes when she is not admiring scenery or working. She took up the habit when she was little, and perfected on her way to becoming a Prima so she wouldn't spend too much time just thinking about the past.

Sometimes it's hard not to get caught how things used to be though. Today has been a long day and work is still something that needs getting used to. Aika and Alice are just as busy, and she hasn't seen them in at least 3 weeks, much less talked to them. She hasn't seen Akatsuki in Neo-Venezia for a month. Even Al is really busy. The only person she still sees as often as she had before (although it wasn't often anyway) is Woody when he comes to make deliveries.

As she rows toward her next destination, the opera where another customer is waiting, she slips into memories of how things used to be. She finds herself missing the days when it was just she and her friends training, Aika shouting "_hazukashii serifu kinshi_", and Alice using "_dekai_" in her sentences. Her heart yearns for the times when once in a while everyone would find their way to each other in some public place, eating and talking. Now it seems the only time that sort of thing happens is during festivals. And she even finds herself missing Akatsuki's habit of pulling on her hair and calling her Momiko.

She doesn't want to make the situation into something hopeless because it's not, but she starts to find herself on the verge of tears as she rows toward a small bridge near the opera house.

And then, she hears a voice.

"What's with the sad face?"

She looks up in surprise to see Akatsuki leaning over the edge of the bridge, wearing a small smirk.

"Akatsuki!"

"Long time no see."

"I-I didn't know you would be down here."

"Me neither. I have to pick up some tools for the weather center, so I actually can't be down here that long."

"Ah, I see," she says, trying not to sound disappointed.

He notices. "Your work has been busy too, huh?"

"...Yeah."

He thinks for a moment, then speaks up. "Hey, what time do you have to pick up your next customer?"

"At 8 o'clock, from the opera house."

He looked at the big clock standing near San Marco square, then smiled and turned back to her. "Well, seeing as it's about 7:50, I have time to pull your pigtails once and then be on my way Momiko."

"I am not Momiko!" she says, but with a wide grin.

It's not a lot of time, but for the next 10 minutes or so the Salamander and the Prima indulge in a short conversation. He complains about work but she can tell that he's enjoying the challenge that it brings, and she tells him a story or two about previous customer experiences. And he pulls on her pigtails in his usual fashion.

In the distance, the clock chimed 8 and the doors to the opera house opened, a few people walking out.

"Guess it's time for me to go," Akatsuki says, getting up from the bench they were sitting at.

"Me too," Akari says back. She looks at her friend and smiles genuinely for what feels like the first time in ages. "Well, goodbye Akatsuki."

He gives her pigtails a small yank. "Not goodbye Momiko. I remember you telling me you hated goodbyes. It's 'see you later', remember?"

She starts in surprise, not expecting his words nor the smile on his face, but it makes her happy.

"Then...see you later Akatsuki."

"...See you later Akari."

They turn and walk their separate ways; Akatsuki toward the sky lift and Akari toward her boat to help her customer in. Both have a busy schedule for the rest of the week and will most likely not have time to breathe. But somehow, just because of this tiny interlude by the opera house, the future suddenly looks brighter than they did before.

* * *

Well would ya look at all this implying! Most of this is not exactly direct, blatant romance. In fact, some of it could be considered just bonding stuff. But I had fun with it, and writing for these two is something I don't think I'll ever get tired of.

**FYI: "Dekai" **is a word for saying **"really"**, like using it in the sentence "that is really suspicious". We love you Alice.

**Special thanks **to **Athena Diagon Cat **and **LilBlueBear **for reviews on the previous chapter. And, thank you to **Mooniecat** for the suggestion **"La Befana". **I hope I didn't disappoint.

Just one more chapter to go guys! Buuuh, this makes me sad! I've had a great time coming up with these and taking up your suggestions. I will do my best on the very last chapter! Oh, and I thought about waiting a few more days to release this one, but I just want to go ahead and put it up in time for Christmas so I don't have to worry about it later. (Heaven knows you guys probably have a bunch of Christmas things to worry about this week anyway. XD) In the mean time, I will ready the final chapter!

Let me know what you think about these! I appreciate your feedback more than you know!

Thank you, and have a smashing Christmas! ;D I will have the next one up by New Years!


	30. Capitolo Trenta

**Disclaimer: **Kozue Amano made the lovely series "Aria". We are eternally grateful for such beautiful artwork and stories.

* * *

_**CXII. Favorite Room **_

The house Akari and Akatsuki share has a layout very much like Aria Company, albeit just a little bigger. At first, they had lived in Aria Company (much to Akatsuki's chagrin) so that Akari could handle the business and keep looking after Ai, gently guiding her through her first months as a Prima. It was only after they decided to try having kids that they moved out.

The house is 20 minutes from Aria Company, and roomy enough for three people. In the living room there is a wonderful view of the sea front. Of all places in the house, it seems to be Akatsuki's favorite. He does paperwork there more than in his office, which is just down the hall. The office itself is and roomy, but more professional-looking than the rest of the house. It is the most untouched, and therefore the cleanest room. Then, there's the kitchen and dining room, where she and Akatsuki have cooked many meals and shared many cups of coffee. It's also where her son has pestered her to teach him how to cook because, according to him, he doesn't "want to be as bad as dad at cooking". Every time she recalls that statement, she giggles.

Upstairs on the second floor, there is the room she shares with her husband, where she talks with him about the day and they share their most personal secrets. There is also her son's room, toys scattered here and there and bed always undone. It's been a place where she's told him bedtime stories, helped Akatsuki comfort him because of nightmares, and played with him. This would naturally be her son's favorite room, although he seems to favor the outside more than anything. There's also the attic on the third floor, but it's just a room full of boxes and a few pieces of really old furniture. It's the place her son and his friends favor the most when they play hide-and-go-seek in the house.

But her absolute, most favorite place in the whole house is the third room on the second floor, which serves as a library of sorts. It faces the sea, and has a large sliding door that leads out to a small balcony. It has the same great view as the living room, and if opened at just the right time of day there is the most delightful breeze. She often goes to the library to go through her letters or read books, as well as to do paperwork for Aria Company. All their photo albums are kept there, out in the open for the viewing. When her friends visit, they will sit and chat in that room about how things were and how things are. It is the place where her family always congregates at the end of the day, sharing in wholesome conversation or quiet reassurance of each other's presence. She and Akatsuki will go there if they must discuss about an important decision, or they sometimes sit in each other's arms and talk. On more than one occasion, she has come home to find Akatsuki and their son making giant pillow forts there. Her special night light chime hangs off the edge of the roof outside the room.

It is their "memory room" as their son once called it. That in itself explains why she has, and will always, love that room most of all.

_**CXIII. Coffee Candy**_

He seems to have it with him every time she sees him. It's a special coffee candy that is only sold on Ukijima, made by a handful of people in small shops right near the large factory where all the Salamanders work. He's eaten it for as long as he can remember, and so have the people around him.

And that is perhaps why he's very surprised when Akari says she's never even _tried_ coffee candy before.

He proceeds to look at her in disbelief, stopping dead in his tracks and eyeing her strangely. Then he states that this is practically a crime and gives her a piece of candy before resuming their walk. It takes a few minutes of pestering her on his part, but she finally concedes and eats one of the candies.

At first, it tastes a little bitter, and she can see he wants to laugh at how she squints her eyes because of the taste. It is promptly followed by a sweet, almost aromatic flavor that dips into her system and has an almost calming effect. She exclaims that it's very good, and he tells her of course it's good, but not to swallow it immediately and ask for more. Savor the flavor, he explains, because that's the only way to appreciate it.

So she does. Whenever the candy in her mouth finally disappears, Akatsuki hands her another. He starts telling her about how his family had known a local coffee candy maker ever since before he was born. It was made by an elderly couple whose grandsons were his constant playmates, and whenever he visited they would give him a large bag filled to bursting with the delicious candy, along with kindly smiles. Each time his family celebrated something, the coffee candy was somewhere in the mix. Apparently his mother had gotten a small bag of the candy made with different coffees soon after he had been born. When his exams to become a Salamander trainee rolled around, the old couple sent him a bag every week with a good luck note attached to it.

She watches him laugh sheepishly at such a confession, but smiles quietly. This, she thinks, is the real reason why the candy is good. Not just because of its flavor, but also the people surrounding it because it was meant to be shared. This coffee candy, she concludes, tastes of memories.

When they part ways to go home he gives her a handful, reminding her again to savor it. She promises she will. He's given her pieces of his life, after all.

There's no way she wouldn't ever enjoy them.

_**CXIV. Beans**_

Each year she receives a small gift of glass beans on New Year's from everyone she knows. She'll start the evening with just a few beans, and then slowly but surely accumulate a small collection until her bag is full of multicolored bits of glass.

At first she thought it unrealistic to be able to gather beans from each of her friends, but it always ended up happening, one way or another. Because of this, she can feel complete as the old year gives way to a new one. This year she's been able to meet every person as she knows at the New Year's festival, as well as receive a few beans from each of them.

Every person except Akatsuki.

He'd said he would be a little late, as he had some bits and pieces of work left to do to prepare for new trainees. She understands of course, knowing the pressures that come with having a _kohai_ all too well.

"Is Akatsuki-san going to make it?" Ai asked, looking up at her mentor.

"I think so," Akari said back with a calm smile, though a little unsure as she looked at the clock. It was already 11:45 at night. It wouldn't be a huge deal that he was absent since this wasn't a birthday or anything, but it was kind of disappointing to think about how he probably wouldn't make it.

She continues to enjoy herself, though checking the clock every now and then, until there's just one minute left before the old year is gone forever. The seconds start ticking away, and Ai clutches her old hat in anticipation as she talks to her own friends. Akari smiles fondly at the young girls, remembering the days when it was her, Aika and Alice still training to be good Primas. But everything has changed now. Everyone she knows has precious little time to spend on things other than the holidays. For some, even less.

30 seconds left, and she takes off her hat. He's still not here. She's known him for three Aquarian years (six years if counting by Earth time), and although she tells herself that she shouldn't be this disappointed about not seeing him, the feeling is still there.

20 seconds. Her friends are smiling beside her, so she decides to do the same, ignoring the slightly light feeling of the bag of glass beans in her right hand.

15 seconds. She gets ready to throw her hat into the air.

14. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

13. It has been a good year.

12. There have been many good memories.

11. She'll miss this year.

10. She's looking forward to the next.

9. She wishes he could have been here.

8. But at least he'll get to see the fireworks, wherever he is.

7. Maybe she'll invite him to Aria for a belated New Year's celebration.

6. She giggles at the thought of him scowling at his work.

5. The bag that was in her hand is suddenly opened by another, larger hand, a few beans dropped in.

4. She turns to see the Salamander grinning at her.

3. "Sorry I'm late, Momiko!"

2. Her expression is ecstatic. "You made it!"

1. They turn to the sky, smiling as they take in a deep breath. His left hand is clasping her right one tightly.

AUGURI BUON ANNOOOOOO!

* * *

**FYI: **In case you didn't know, although I'm sure you do, **"kohai"** is Japanese for **junior**, which is in contrast to **"sempai" (senior). **

Well guys, this is the very last installment of Acqua e Cielo (Water and Sky). Oh my gosh, I can't tell you how much fun I've had doing these! Getting your suggestions, challenging myself to create things I've never tried to write before. I know that sometimes my writing was a little bit repetitive, and switching gears to Akari-mode was what helped me go a little further on these (Thank you again for the suggestion to do so **Dr. Nuskan**), but thank you for sticking with me.

**Special thanks **to **ForgottenReveries** for your PM review and **talkstoangels77** for your review as well. Also, thank you **Mooniecat** for the suggestion **"Beans" **for New Years.

Thank you for all your suggestions. I hope you liked these, and have liked reading all the previous ones. If at all possible, I'd love to hear what you think of this very last chapter. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! *bows* I am forever grateful for all the help you've given me as readers.

Have a wonderful New Years, and may your next year be beautiful! ;D


	31. Speciale

**Disclaimer: **Aria and Aqua belong to that genius Kozue Amano

* * *

_**I. Protector's Hero  
**_

He is 23 when Akari saves his life.

Not literally. But she really did.

It isn't often that people make huge mistakes in Ukijima's weather center. But fate had an odd way of doing things, and all it takes is five trainees with no supervision, an dozen engine dials, and a wrench (or was it two?) to throw the _entire _place off-balance. The residents below don't notice anything — the other Salamanders try make sure of that — but above the heads of all in Neo-Venezia, every single man and woman employed races against the slow threat of overheating, and the deadline for bringing the summer to an end and ushering in autumn as gently as they can.

It could have been worse, and this mistake isn't impossible to correct. But it'll take some time, and the hard-earned vacation he'd had to put off for a whole year will have to be deferred a little longer.

He breaks the news carefully to his mother and his brother, telling them not to worry but that he can't spend time with them as planned. He tells Al and Woody, asking them to tell him of they see anything odd on the ground while this is happening. No doubt their companies will distribute the news. He tells Akari too, more out of feeling he _should _rather than out of obligation as a Salamander.

It's either the indeterminable amount of time he faces or the fact that he can't come as often as he has been lately, but looking at her and knowing he won't see her for a while eases something like desolation onto his shoulders.

She tells him it'll be alright. He'll get it fixed soon, because he's Akatsuki-san of Ukijima and a brilliant Salamander. He wants so badly to believe her.

He settles in for a long haul, burying himself in repairs and calculations. Every day is a struggle to keep the temperature from it's slow but steady rise higher. All his meals are taken on the fly, and solid hours of sleep become almost a memory. Whenever he gets the chance to stop and rest, he tries to glean enthusiasm from memories of his friends. He won't be stuck up here forever. But after two weeks and no sign of progress, it starts to feel that way.

Two weeks and three days pass since the accident. He's taking a 15-minute break outside, trying and cool off even though the air still baked, paying no heed to the people running by him at intervals. Everyone is always in need of oil or tools or tech, always hurrying, never stopping. One of the engineers skids to a halt near him, probably too out of breath to continue a little longer.

"Oy, take it easy," he begins, smiling tiredly as he turns around. "You'll wear yourself out faste—"

One of her longs strands of hair has slipped from her ponytail. She's still dressed in her work clothes. Her hat, he sees, is only just hanging onto her head for dear life by hairpins.

"_Momiko_!"

He's at her side in an instant, taking her by the shoulders and demanding to know what's wrong. Was Ai alright? Did something happen to her family? Was her company in trouble? "Nothing's wrong," she says. still trying to catch her breath. "I...can't be here...long...but..."

She lifts her arms, and something soft touches the nape of his neck. He looks down to see slender fingers tie the ends of a familiar piece of crimson fabric into a knot, draped around his neck like a scarf. He takes in a breath and doesn't know what to do with it.

"_Ganbate,_" she says softly, still out of breath but looking him right in the eyes with steadfast, unblinking surety. "I believe in you."

He remains frozen in place, staring, prompting her to say his name once, unable to finish because of her tiny gasp of surprise when Akatsuki wraps his arms around her tightly, her feet almost leaving the ground. He doesn't say anything immediately, but when he can finally speak, it is only in a whisper, heart too full for words.

"...Thank you, Akari..." When he stands up straight he's grinning, energy renewed, and he runs back toward the weather compound, waving over his shoulder. "I won't forget this Momiko! You are my hero!"

He leaves a rather flustered and confused Akari in the alley, throwing himself into work with every fiber of his being, rallying those around him with an undaunted spirit. The great Akatsuki of Ukijima, Protector of Aqua, had a job to do, and neither time nor setbacks were going to defeat him!

One week later, the island heaves a universal sigh of relief. The weather has abruptly turned cooler, but it is back on track, and everyone rejoices. He is among the first of the employees rotated away to take time off, and after a quick stop by his family's home, he takes the cable car to the surface and runs all the way to Aria company with a smile on his face.

He doesn't tell her, but he'd worn the red cloth around his neck every moment.

_**II. Two-fer  
**_

When he realizes for the first time that he's in love with her, two thoughts hit him dead on:

_Wow,_

and

"Damn it."

_**III. Epiphany  
**_

The _moment_ he realizes he loves her, or rather, has the vague inclination that something is different in his heart, it is night time on Ukijima and he's just set his foot across the threshold of a favorite bar.

He and Woody have a monthly ritual of meeting somewhere to chat so that even if the rest of their time is busy, they at least have this one day to catch up. Everything that has happened in the past month gets brought out on the table, be it family, relationships, or job difficulties. This time would be like the others.

Or at least, it should have been.

Right when his boot hits the floor he pauses mid-walk, going completely still. His thoughts had been roving over Akari, on how he'd noticed how well she had filled the role of principle Undine at Aria Company. It was shocking to think of her as someone who had grown up like the rest of them and made something bigger out of herself than anyone had ever dreamed. Her name was reaching his island, people whispering things about her rowing style and friendliness. He was actually quite proud of her.

He'd meant to share his thoughts with Woody, seeing as she was a friend of them both. But now his thoughts converge, hitting a peak they haven't before, disorganized and foggy but slowly forming into a discernible shape. Unsure some musings may be, nut a human knows when they are on the road to something bigger.

He carefully takes hold of the feeling, like one does a paper caught haphazardly in a crevice, threatening to fly freely with one gust of wind. This thought needed examination away from the prying eye. He stays only long enough to tell Woody that he'd forgotten he had something to do. Woody, who is the most easy-going man on this planet and the next, tells him to take it easy and go about his business.

He rushes out from the bright lights and laughter and clinking of glasses before the thought slip away, taking hold of it hard without examining it just yet, finding sanctuary in a park he used to go to as a child. By then he has to spend a few minutes pacing over what it was he had been thinking, trying to find the path to the particular thought again.

When he finally stops, standing by railing of the island's edge to behold all of Neo-Venezia spread out before him, the thought rushes toward him with the wind.

He likes her. He adores her.

He _loves _her.

The wind carries his heart out of his chest and flings it up to the clouds, rendering him unable breathe the epiphany repeats a million kilometers per second. When the winds dies down, his heart comes to rest inside his ribcage, this time with such an empty ache that it nearly makes him weak in the legs.

He grips the railing hard enough to make his knuckles white, staring down at Neo-Venezia. Right now she's peacefully sleeping without knowing a thing about this, separated by miles of sky and the cable car's schedule, and it makes him so lonely he could die.

_**IV. Benefits  
**_

At the beginning of their relationship, he had never liked staying still with her in the same room, unwilling to admit he was nervous but equally unwilling to back out. What should he do with himself while he was there? Sit and look at her? Surely that was only for idiots or weirdos, and she might feels stared at. And looking away all the time? That was completely stupid, because she might feel ignored. So every time he'd been with her he got them outside somehow. And if he couldn't, he fumbled his way through the occasion with as much grace as possible.

In those days she hadn't prodded, letting him figure out his own troubles. She'd had her own after all, unsure of herself whenever he'd spoken and set her heart pounding with the casual proximity of his approach and voice, whether his words were ardent or not.

Now it is different. He has grown more accustomed to sitting still in the same room, no longer impeded by his own pressures, delighted to watch her as she bustled and talked. She too is used to it, heart still thrilling at the regard in his eyes.

Amidst preparing drinks, she looks over her shoulder at him. He's removed his coat in lieu of the hot summer outside. Swaths of white like the snow give way to green shirt and strength, and though she no longer blushes, it's still a wonderful thing how much the Salamander's coat belies the well-formed man beneath. She smiles a little at him, sliding her eyes away coyly, though she catches the tail end of his surprise before smiles back too, confidential even though there's no secret. He, though he doesn't admit it, likes being looked at too.

They both take a can of cream soda in silence, listening to the sound of the wind and nightlight chime, relishing in the delicious calm of Aria Company's living room. She sits in his arms, drinking in the cold in her hands and the warmth of embrace with dreamy laziness. Another benefit: the hugs and little caresses were nearly endless. Both were still rather shy in public, but when they were alone like this he would take every opportunity to hold her hand, and she would take every chance to have an arm slung around her shoulder and be pulled close.

She doesn't even realize she's fallen asleep until half an hour later when she wakes and turns her head to see that he too has fallen asleep, chest gently rising and falling, head tipped back, one arm still unconsciously secured around her.

She smiles, tender and so glad, and giggles under her breath.

"...What is it, Momiko?" he asks, drowsy, slitting one eye open before reaching for a strand of her hair, tugging it fondly.

"Nothing," she replies, leaning her head back onto his shoulder and closing her eyes. "I'm just happy."

* * *

**A/N: **Hello fellow Aria fans! Wow, it has a been a good long while since I waltzed around on this fic.

So! I revisited this after not touching it for roughly two years, which has set me into editing mode wherever editing can be done. It was also wonderful to take a tiny stroll down memory lane since this fic has more things attached to it than a bit of conjured imagination. I can specifically remember the classes I was taking while I wrote this, the rush of deadlines, and the nice feeling I got whenever I posted and read all the lovely things and ideas people had.

I also remembered how nice the series was, which led me to revisit it, fall in love with it all over again, get inspired, and release a "special edition". Looking back, I did switch gears toward the end but the majority of this stuff is from Akari's POV, so most of this is from Akatsuki's (dramatic) point of view. I don't think I'll be releasing any more than just the one, but if I have any more ideas I'll throw things this way.

As always, thank you so much for reading. I know these were a bit long and a bit aimless, but I would love to hear what you have to say about them (whether they were in character or not, and so on). I hope you have been having a wonderful and productive day. And if not, well, there's always a fresh new day tomorrow~.


End file.
